El Cazafortunas
by Cami Sky
Summary: Un huidizo cazador de fortunas, veterano de guerra, es cautivado por la debutante más deseada y millonaria de la temporada... ahora debe demostrar que está decidido a robar el corazón de la dama, sin su dote.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola todo el mundo!

Sip, por fin estoy de regreso. Después de pasarme algunas semanas estudiando como demente (llegué a superar en histerismo a Hermione), de enterrarme debajo de toneladas de información por aprender, de desaparecer mis uñas y después de aprobar mi examen de titulación.

O si, aprobé mi titulación.

Y eso me pone muy que pero muy feliz.

Como les dije, vuelvo con una nueva historia Harry-Hermione… ¡Es que esta pareja es tan linda!

Al igual que mi fic anterior, _Treinta__y__seis__tarjetas__de__San__Valentín_, esta historia también es una fanfictionalización. Por lo tanto nada de esto me pertenece; ni los personajes, ni las situaciones, ni los lugares ni nada de nada.

No saco ni un solo centavo de esto; solo el gusto de compartir con ustedes una linda historia en una pareja que nos gusta.

Repetición y en mayúsculas para que después no me hagan líos: NADA DE ESTO ES MIO.

El nombre del libro original y el nombre del autor se los diré en el último, último de los capítulos.

Lo digo y lo repito: nada de esto me pertenece.

Ahora si, los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia.

**El Caza fortunas**

**Capítulo 1**

_La invitación más deseada de esta semana parece ser la próxima cena que ofrece lady Malfoy, que se realizará la noche del martes. La lista de invitados no es larga, ni notablemente exclusiva, pero se han divulgado cuentos de la cena del año pasado o, para ser más específica, del menú. Y todo Londres, más especialmente aquellos de mayor relevancia, está ansioso por participar._

_Esta Autora no fue obsequiada con una invitación y por lo tanto debe sufrir en casa con una jarra de vino, una hogaza de pan, y esta columna, pero ay, no sientas pena, Querido Lector. A diferencia de aquellos que asistirán al próximo espectáculo gastronómico… ¡esta Autora no tiene que escuchar a lady Malfoy!_

_Ecos de sociedad de lady Whistledown, 27 de mayo de 1816_

Hermione Granger suponía que la noche podía empeorar pero, a decir verdad, no podía imaginar cómo pudiera hacerlo.

No había deseado en lo más mínimo asistir a la cena de lady Malfoy, pero sus padres habían insistido… así que aquí estaba, intentando ignorar el hecho de que su anfitriona, la ocasionalmente temida, ocasionalmente burlada, lady Malfoy tenía una voz bastante parecida al espantoso sonido de las uñas sobre una pizarra.

Hermione también estaba intentando ignorar los ruidos de su estómago, que había esperado recibir algún tipo de alimento al menos una hora antes. La invitación había dicho a las siete de la tarde, así que Hermione y sus padres, el conde y la condesa de Gryffindor, habían llegado elegantemente media hora más tarde, con la expectativa de ser conducidos a la cena a las ocho. Pero allí eran casi las nueve y no había señales de que lady Malfoy pretendiera privarse de hablar para comer en ningún momento próximo.

Pero lo que Hermione más intentaba ignorar, por lo que en realidad hubiese huido de la habitación para esquivarlo si hubiese sido capaz de encontrar la manera de hacerlo sin provocar una escena, era al hombre que estaba parado a su lado.

-Era un tipo alegre-bramó Cormac Mclaggen, con esa jovialidad que surge haber consumido un poquito más de vino del que uno debía-Siempre listo para un poco de diversión.

Hermione sonrió tensamente. Él estaba hablando de su hermano Ronald, que había muerto casi un año atrás, en el campo de batalla en Waterloo. Cuando ella y el señor Mclaggen habían sido presentados, había estado entusiasmada por conocerlo. Había querido desesperadamente a Ron y lo extrañaba con una ferocidad que a veces la dejaba sin respiración. Y había pensado que sería maravilloso oír historias de sus últimos días de parte de uno de sus camaradas.

Excepto que Cormac Mclaggen no estaba contándole lo que ella quería escuchar.

-Hablaba sobre usted todo el tiempo-continuó él, aunque ya había dicho lo mismo diez minutos atrás-Excepto…

Hermione no hizo más que parpadear, sin querer alentar más aclaraciones. Esto no podía terminar bien.

El señor Mclaggen la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Excepto que siempre la describió como "todo codos y rodillas con trenzas torcidas".

Hermione tocó suavemente su rodete expertamente peinado con la mano. No pudo evitarlo.

-Cuando Ronald se marchó al Continente, sí tenía trenzas torcidas-dijo ella, decidiendo que sus codos y rodillas no necesitaban más discusión.

-Él la quería mucho-dijo el señor Mclaggen.

Su voz era sorprendentemente suave y atenta, suficiente para captar la completa atención de Hermione. Tal vez no debería ser tan rápida para juzgar. Quizá Cormac Mclaggen si tenía buenas intenciones.

Era ciertamente de buen corazón y bastante apuesto, formando una figura bastante elegante en su uniforme militar. Ronald siempre había escrito sobre él con afecto, e incluso ahora, a Hermione le costaba bastante pensar en él de otro modo que como "Cormic." Tal vez era un poquito diferente. Tal vez era el vino. Tal vez…

-Hablaba elogiosamente sobre usted. Elogiosamente-repitió "Cormic", probablemente para dar énfasis extra.

Hermione simplemente asintió. Extrañaba a Ron… aunque estuviese dándose cuenta de que él había informado aproximadamente a mil hombres de que ella era una boba flacucha.

Cormac asintió.

-Decía que usted era la mejor de las mujeres, si uno podía mirar bajo las pecas.

Hermione comenzó a buscar disimuladamente las salidas, tratando de encontrar una escapatoria. Seguramente podía fingir un ruedo desgarrado o una horrible tos de pecho.

Cormac se acercó para observar sus pecas.

O la muerte. Su dramático fallecimiento seguramente terminaría como la historia principal en el Whistledown de mañana, pero Hermione casi estaba lista para intentarlo.

Tenía que ser mejor que esto.

-Nos contó a todos que tenía pocas esperanzas de que usted se casara alguna vez-dijo Mclaggen, asintiendo de un modo muy amistoso-Siempre nos recordaba que usted tenía una dote tremenda.

Eso era suficiente. Su hermano había estado usando su tiempo en el campo de batalla para rogar a los hombres que se casaran con ella, usando su dote, a diferencia de su apariencia o, Dios no lo permita, su corazón, como el atractivo principal.

Era típico de Ronald haber muerto antes de que ella pudiera matarlo muy dolorosamente por esto.

-Tengo que irme-se le escapó.

"Cormic" miró alrededor.

-¿Adónde?

A cualquier sitio.

-Afuera-dijo Hermione, esperando que eso fuera explicación suficiente.

El ceño de Cormac se frunció con confusión mientras seguía la mirada de ella a la puerta.

-Oh-dijo-Bien, supongo…

-¡Allí estás!

Hermione se dio vuelta para ver quién había logrado apartar la atención de Cormac de ella misma. Un caballero alto vistiendo el mismo uniforme que Mclaggen caminaba hacia ellos. Excepto que, a diferencia del joven con el que había estado conversando, se veía... peligroso.

Su cabello era de un negro oscurísimo y sus ojos eran… bien, no podía decir de qué color eran a dos metros y medio de distancia, pero realmente no importaba, porque el resto de él era suficiente para aflojar las piernas de cualquier joven dama y convertirlas en mantequilla. Sus hombros eran anchos, su postura era perfecta y su rostro se veía como si debiera ser tallado en mármol por el mejor de los escultores.

-Potter-dijo Mclaggen-Es condenadamente bueno verte.

_Potter_, pensó Hermione, asintiendo mentalmente. Debía ser Harry Potter, el mejor amigo de Ron. Ronald lo había mencionado en casi todas las cartas, pero claramente nunca lo había descrito en su justa realidad o Hermione hubiese estado preparada para este dios griego parado frente a ella. Por supuesto, si Ronald lo hubiese descrito, simplemente se hubiera encogido de hombros y dicho algo como "Un tipo de apariencia regular, supongo".

Los hombres nunca prestaban atención a los detalles.

-¿Conoces a lady Hermione?-preguntó Cormac a Harry.

-Mione-murmuró él, tomando la mano ofrecida de ella y besándola-Perdóneme. No debería tomarme tanta libertad, pero Ronald siempre la llamaba así.

-Está bien-dijo la castaña, sacudiendo apenas la cabeza-Ha sido bastante difícil no llamar "Cormic" al señor Mclaggen.

-Oh, debería hacerlo-dijo Cromac afablemente-Todos lo hacen.

-¿Entonces Ronald escribía sobre nosotros?-inquirió Harry.

-Todo el tiempo.

-Él la quería mucho-dijo Harry-Hablaba sobre usted con frecuencia.

Hermione se estremeció.

-Sí, eso ha estado contándome Cormic.

-No quería que pensara que Ronald no había estado pensando en ella-explicó el antes mencionado-Oh, miren, ahí está mi madre-Tanto Hermione como Harry lo miraron sorprendidos, ante el repentino cambio de tema-Será mejor que me oculte-murmuró él, y luego se ubicó detrás de una planta en maceta.

-Ella lo encontrará-dijo Harry, con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

-Las madres siempre lo hacen-acordó Hermione.

El silencio se impuso en la conversación, y Hermione casi deseó que Cormic regresara y llenara el vacío con su cháchara amistosa, aunque un poquito trivial. No sabía qué decir a Harry Potter o qué hacer en su presencia. Y no podía dejar de preguntarse; una peste al alma seguramente risueña de su hermano; si él estaría pensando en su dote, el tamaño de la misma y en las muchas ocasiones que Ronald la había mencionado como su atributo más brillante.

Pero entonces él dijo algo completamente inesperado.

-La reconocí desde el momento en que ingresó.

Hermione parpadeó con sorpresa.

-¿De veras?

Los ojos de él, que ahora se daba cuenta de que eran de un fascinante tono verde esmeralda, la observaban con una intensidad que hacía que quisiera retorcerse.

-Ronald la describió bien.

-Nada de trenzas torcidas-dijo ella, incapaz de mantener el dejo de sarcasmo fuera de su voz.

Harry rió entre dientes.

-Veo que Cormic ha estado contando historias.

-Varias, en realidad.

-No le preste atención. Todos hablábamos sobre nuestras hermanas y estoy bastante seguro de que todos las describimos como eran cuando tenían doce años.

Hermione decidió allí y entonces que no había razones para informarle que la descripción de Ronald le había cuadrado siendo mucho mayor. Mientras todas sus amigas habían estado creciendo y cambiando, necesitando ropas nuevas más femeninas; la figura de Hermione había permanecido obstinadamente infantil hasta sus dieciséis años. Incluso ahora era delgada como un niño, pero tenía algunas curvas y estaba emocionada con cada una de ellas.

Ahora tenía diecinueve años, casi veinte, y por Dios que ya no era "toda codos y rodillas".

Y nunca volvería a serlo.

-¿Cómo me reconoció?-preguntó Hermione.

Harry sonrió.

-¿No puede adivinarlo?

El cabello. El espantoso cabello Granger. No importaba si sus trenzas torcidas habían dejado paso a un lustroso rodete. Todos los Granger, incluyendo a su hermano mayor Charlie, poseían el infame cabello rojizo de los Granger. No era rubio rojizo o anaranjado; en realidad era de un cobre brillante que Hermione estaba bastante segura de que había hecho que más de una persona entornara los ojos y apartara la mirada a la luz del sol. De algún modo, su padre había escapado a la maldición, pero había regresado con fuerzas sobre sus hijos… excepto con Hermione. Ella había tenido la suerte de que, con el paso de los años, su cabello se había ido oscureciendo hasta alcanzar una suave tonalidad castaña rojiza.

-Es más que eso-dijo Harry, sin que ella necesitara decir las palabras para saber lo que estaba pensando-Usted se parece mucho a él. Su boca, creo. La forma de su rostro.

Y lo dijo con una intensidad tan serena, con semejante oleada de emoción controlada, que Hermione supo que él también había querido a Ronald, que lo extrañaba casi tanto como ella. Y eso hizo que quisiera llorar.

-Yo…

Pero no pudo decirlo. Su voz se quebró y para su horror, se sintió lloriquear y jadear. No era propio de una dama y no era delicado; era un desesperado intento de evitar sollozar en público.

EL joven Potter también lo vio. La tomó del codo y la movió expertamente para que quedara de espaldas al gentío, entonces sacó su pañuelo y se lo entregó.

-Gracias-dijo ella, dándose toquecitos en los ojos-Lo siento. No sé qué me sucedió.

_Dolor_ pensó él, pero no lo dijo. No había necesidad de exponer lo obvio. Ambos extrañaban a Ron. Todos lo extrañaban.

-¿Qué la trae a casa de lady Malfoy?-preguntó Harry, decidiendo que era necesario un cambio de tema.

Ella le ofreció una mirada agradecida.

-Mis padres insistieron. Mi padre dice que el chef de ella es el mejor en todo Londres y que no nos permitiría rehusarnos. ¿Y usted?

-Mi padre la conoce-dijo él-Supongo que ella se apiadó de mí, tan recién llegado a la ciudad.

Había muchos soldados recibiendo el mismo tipo de compasión, pensó Harry irónicamente. Muchos hombres jóvenes, terminados con el ejército o a punto de estarlo, con cabos sueltos, preguntándose qué se suponía que hicieran ahora que no tenían rifles ni galopaban a la batalla.

Algunos de sus amigos habían decidido permanecer en el ejército. Era una ocupación respetable para un hombre como él, el hijo más joven de un aristócrata menor. Pero él ya había tenido suficiente de la vida militar, suficiente de los asesinatos, suficiente muerte. Sus padres lo alentaban a entrar en el clero, que era, a decir verdad, la única otra vía aceptable para un caballero de pocos medios. Su hermano heredaría la pequeña casa solariega que iba con la baronía, así que no quedaba nada en herencia para Harry.

Pero de algún modo el clero parecía una mala idea. Algunos de sus amigos habían salido del campo de batalla con una fe renovada; para Harry había sido lo opuesto y se sentía sumamente incompetente para conducir a cualquier rebaño por el sendero de la rectitud.

Lo que realmente deseaba, cuando se permitía soñar con eso, era vivir tranquilamente en el campo. Un caballero granjero.

Sonaba tan… pacífico. Tan completamente diferente a todo lo que su vida había representado durante los últimos años.

Pero una vida semejante requería de tierras y las tierras requerían dinero… y precisamente eso era algo de lo que Potter escaseaba. Tendría una pequeña suma una vez que vendiera su comisión y se retirara oficialmente del ejército, pero no sería suficiente.

Lo que explicaba su reciente llegada a Londres. Necesitaba una esposa. Una con una dote. Nada extravagante; ninguna heredera tendría permitido casarse con alguien como él, de cualquier modo. No, sólo necesitaba una muchacha con una modesta suma de dinero. O, mejor aún, una extensión de tierra. Estaría dispuesto a establecerse en casi cualquier parte de Inglaterra mientras eso significara independencia y paz.

No parecía una meta inalcanzable. Había montones de hombres que estarían felices de casar a sus hijas con el hijo de un barón y un soldado condecorado por si fuera poco. Los padres de las verdaderas herederas, de las muchachas con un _lady_ u _honorable_ frente a sus nombres, esperarían por algo mejor, pero para el resto de la sociedad, él sería considerado un partido bastante decente.

Miró a Hermione Granger; _lady__Hermione_, se recordó. Ella era exactamente el tipo con el que él no se casaría. Rica más allá de lo imaginable, era la única hija de un conde. Probablemente ni siquiera debería estar hablando con ella. La gente lo llamaría caza-fortunas y aunque eso es exactamente lo que era, no quería ese rótulo.

Pero ella era la hermana de Ronald y él había hecho una promesa a su mejor amigo. Y además, estar allí con ella… era extraño. Debería haberlo hecho extrañar a Ronald más, ya que eran tan condenadamente parecidos, desde los ojos cafés y el gracioso ángulo en que ponían la cabeza cuando escuchaban.

En cambio, simplemente se sentía bien. Relajado incluso, como si allí fuera donde debía estar, si no era con Ron, entonces era con esta muchacha.

Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa y algo se apretó dentro de Harry, algo extraño, bueno y…

-¡Aquí está!-chilló lady Malfoy.

El pelinegro se dio vuelta para ver qué había precipitado el alarido más fuerte que lo normal de su anfitriona. Hermione dio un paso a la derecha dado él había estado bloqueando su visión y entonces soltó un pequeño grito ahogado de "Oh."

Un papagayo grande y verde estaba posado en el hombro de lady Malfoy y graznaba.

-¡Cho! ¡Cho!

-¿Quién o qué es Cho?-preguntó el ojiverde a la castaña.

-La señorita Cho Chang-lo corrigió ella-Su dama de compañía.

-¡Cho! ¡Cho!

-Si fuera ella, me ocultaría-murmuró Harry.

-No creo que pueda-dijo Hermione-Lord Diggory fue sumado a la lista de invitados a último momento y lady Malfoy presionó a la señorita Chang a asistir para igualar los números-Lo miró, con una sonrisa pícara cruzando sus labios-A menos que usted decida huir antes de la cena, la pobre señorita Chang está atascada aquí mientras esto dure.

Harry se estremeció levemente al ver al papagayo lanzarse fuera del hombro de lady Malfoy y revolotear por la habitación hacia una delgada mujer de cabello oscuro, que claramente quería estar en cualquier sitio excepto donde se encontraba. Ella batió las manos al ave, pero la criatura no la dejaba en paz.

-Pobrecita-dijo la muchacha-Espero que no la picotee.

-No lo creo-contestó Harry observando la escena con asombro-Pienso que se cree enamorado.

Y en efecto, el papagayo hocicaba a la pobre mujer, arrullando "Cho, Cho", como si acabara de entrar por las puertas del cielo.

-Milady-suplicó la señorita Chang, frotando sus ojos cada vez más inyectados en sangre.

Pero lady Malfoy sólo rió.

-Pagué cien libras por ese pájaro y lo único que hace es hacer el amor a la señorita Chang.

Harry observó a Hermione, cuya boca estaba cerrada en una furiosa línea.

-Esto es terrible-dijo ella-Ese ave está enfermando a la pobre mujer y a lady Malfoy no le importa un comino.

Harry entendió inmediatamente que eso significaba que se suponía que él hiciera de caballero con brillante armadura y salvara a la pobre acompañante atribulada de lady Malfoy… pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Hermione había atravesado la sala. La siguió con interés, viendo cómo estiraba un dedo y alentaba al ave a abandonar el hombro de la señorita Cho Chang.

-Gracias-dijo la señorita Chang-No sé porqué actúa de ese modo. Nunca antes me había prestado atención.

-Lady Malfoy debería encerrarlo-dijo Hermione severamente.

La señorita Chang no dijo nada. Todos sabían que eso jamás sucedería.

Hermione llevó el pájaro de regreso a su dueña.

-Buenas noches, lady Malfoy-le dijo-¿Tiene una percha para su ave? O tal vez deberíamos ponerlo nuevamente en su jaula.

-¿No es dulce?-dijo preguntó Malfoy. Hermione sólo sonrió. Harry se mordió el labio para evitar soltar una risita-Su percha está aquí-dijo lady Malfoy, señalando con la cabeza un lugar en el rincón-El lacayo llenó su plato con semillas; no irá a ninguna parte.

Hermione asintió y llevó el ave a su percha. En efecto, comenzó a picotear furiosamente su comida.

-Usted debe tener pájaros-comentó Harry.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-No, pero he visto a otros manejarlos.

-¡Lady Hermione!-exclamó lady Malfoy.

-Me temo que ha sido llamada-murmuró el pelinegro.

Hermione le disparó una mirada sumamente irritada.

-Sí, bien, usted parece haber adoptado el puesto de mi escolta, así que también tendrá que venir. ¿Sí, lady Malfoy?-completó, su tono instantáneamente transformado en pura dulzura y luz.

-Ven aquí, niña, quiero mostrarte algo.

Harry siguió a Hermione por la habitación, manteniendo una distancia segura cuando su anfitriona estiró el brazo.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó, tintineando su brazalete-Es nuevo.

-Es encantador-dijo Hermione-¿Rubíes?

-Por supuesto. Es rojo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

-Eh...

Harry sonrió mientras veía a Hermione intentando deducir si la pregunta era retórica o no. Con lady Malfoy, uno nunca podía estar seguro de nada.

-También tengo un collar a juego-continuó lady Malfoy alegremente-pero no quería exagerar-Se inclinó hacia delante y dijo en un tono que en cualquier otro no hubiese sido descrito como discreto-No todos aquí tienen los bolsillos tan gordos como nosotras dos.

Harry podría haber jurado que ella lo miró, pero decidió ignorar la afrenta. Uno realmente no podía ofenderse por ninguno de los comentarios de lady Malfoy; hacerlo atribuiría demasiada importancia a su opinión y, además, uno siempre estaría sintiéndose insultado.

-¡Pero sí me puse mis aretes!

Hermione se acercó y admiró diligentemente los aros de su anfitriona, pero entonces, justo cuando estaba enderezando los hombros, el brazalete de lady Malfoy, por el que había hecho tanto alboroto, se deslizó de su muñeca y aterrizó sobre la alfombra con un delicado golpe.

Mientras lady Malfoy chillaba consternada, Hermione se agachó y recuperó las joyas.

-Es una pieza encantadora-dijo Hermione, admirando los rubíes antes de devolverlos a su dueña.

-No puedo creer que eso haya sucedido-dijo lady Malfoy-Tal vez es demasiado grande. Mis muñecas son muy delicadas, ya sabes.

Harry tosió en su mano.

-¿Podría examinarlo?-dijo Hermione mientras le pateaba disimuladamente el tobillo.

-Por supuesto-dijo la mujer mayor, pasándoselo nuevamente-Mis ojos no son lo que solían ser.

Una pequeña multitud se había reunido y todos esperaban mientras Hermione entrecerraba los ojos y toqueteaba el brillante mecanismo dorado del cierre.

-Creo que tendrá que hacerlo arreglar-dijo Hermione finalmente, devolviendo el brazalete a lady Malfoy-El cierre es defectuoso. Seguramente volverá a caerse.

-Tonterías-dijo lady Malfoy, estirando el brazo-¡Señorita Chang!-rugió.

La señorita Chang corrió a su lado y volvió a fijar el brazalete.

Lady Malfoy soltó un "hmmf" y llevó su muñeca hacia su rostro, examinando el brazalete una vez más antes de bajar el brazo.

-Compré esto en Asprey's, y te aseguro que no hay mejor joyero en Londres. No me venderían un brazalete con un cierre defectuoso.

-Estoy segura de que no fue su intención-dijo Hermione-pero...

No necesitó terminar. Todos se quedaron mirando el punto en la alfombra donde el brazalete aterrizó por segunda vez.

-Definitivamente el cierre-murmuró Harry.

-Esto es una atrocidad-anunció lady Malfoy.

Harry estuvo bastante de acuerdo, especialmente porque ahora habían desperdiciado minutos preciosos en el brillante brazalete cuando lo único que todos querían a esta altura era ir a cenar y comer. Tantas barrigas rugían que no podía decir cuál era cuál.

-¿Qué haré con esto ahora?-dijo lady Malfoy, luego de que la señorita Chang hubiese recuperado el brazalete de la alfombra y se lo entregase.

Un hombre alto de cabello oscuro, a quien Harry no reconoció, hizo aparecer una pequeña bombonera.

-Tal vez esto bastará-dijo, estirándolo.

-Diggory-murmuró lady Malfoy, bastante de mala gana en realidad, como si no quisiera particularmente reconocer la ayuda del caballero. Dejó el brazalete sobre el plato y lo puso en una mesita cercana-Allí está-dijo, acomodando el brazalete en un ordenado círculo-Supongo que todos pueden admirarlo igualmente allí.

-Tal vez podría servir como centro en la mesa mientras cenamos-sugirió el joven Potter.

-Hmm, sí, excelente idea, señor Potter. Es casi hora de ir a cenar, de cualquier modo.

Harry podría haber jurado que oyó a alguien susurrar "¿Casi?"

-Oh, muy bien, comeremos ahora-dijo lady Malfoy-¡Señorita Chang!

La señorita Chang, que de algún modo había logrado poner varios metros entre ella y su empleadora, regresó.

-Ocúpate de que todo esté listo para la cena-dijo lady Malfoy.

La señorita Chang salió y entonces, en medio de múltiples suspiros de alivio, el grupo pasó de la sala de estar al comedor.

Para su placer, Harry descubrió que estaba sentado junto a Hermione. Normalmente no se encontraría al lado de la hija de un conde y, a decir verdad, sospechó que se suponía que estuviera emparejado con la mujer a su derecha, pero ella tenía a Cormac Mclaggen del otro lado, y él parecía estar conversando bastante bien con ella.

La comida era, como los chismes habían prometido, exquisita y Harry estaba bastante feliz metiendo cucharadas de sopa de langosta en su boca cuando oyó un movimiento a su izquierda. Cuando se dio vuelta, Hermione estaba mirándolo, con los labios abiertos como si estuviera a punto de decir su nombre.

Él se dio cuenta de que era encantadora. Encantadora de un modo que Ronald nunca podría haber descrito; de una manera que él, como su hermano, nunca podría haber visto. Ronald nunca hubiese sido capaz de ver a la mujer más allá de la niña, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que la curva de su mejilla rogaba por una caricia o que cuando abría la boca para hablar, a veces se detenía primero, sus labios se fruncían apenas, como esperando un beso.

Ronald nunca hubiese visto nada de eso, pero Harry si, y eso lo agitó hasta el centro de su ser.

-¿Quería preguntarme algo?-le dijo, sorprendido de que su voz saliera sonando bastante normal.

-Así era-dijo ella-aunque no estoy segura cómo… no sé…

Harry esperó que ella ordenara sus pensamientos.

Después de un momento, ella se inclinó hacia delante, miró alrededor de la mesa, como para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera mirándolos, y preguntó.

-¿Estaba usted allí?

-¿Dónde?-preguntó él, aunque sabía exactamente a qué se refería ella.

-Cuando él murió-dijo Hermione en voz baja-¿Estaba usted allí?

Él asintió.

No era un recuerdo que quisiera volver a visitar, pero le debía esa honestidad.

El labio inferior de ella tembló.

-¿Él sufrió?-preguntó en un susurro.

Por un momento Harry no supo qué decir. Ronald había sufrido. Había pasado tres días en lo que tenía que haber sido un tremendo dolor, con ambas piernas quebradas, la derecha tanto que el hueso había atravesado la piel. Podría haber sobrevivido a eso, quizá incluso sin la extremidad dado que su cirujano de guerra era bastante hábil para encajar huesos, pero entonces la fiebre se había declarado y no había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que Ronald no ganaría su batalla. Dos días más tarde estaba muerto.

Pero cuando había escapado de la vida, había estado tan indiferente que Harry no había estado seguro de si sentía dolor o no, especialmente con el láudano que él había robado a su comandante y vertido por la garganta de Ron. Entonces, cuando finalmente respondió la pregunta de Hermione, sólo atinó a responder.

-Un poco. No fue indoloro, pero creo… al final… fue en paz.

Ella asintió.

-Gracias. Siempre me lo he preguntado. Siempre me lo hubiese preguntado. Me alegra saber.

Él devolvió su atención a la sopa, esperando que un poquito de langosta, harina y caldo pudieran desterrar el recuerdo de la muerte de Ron, pero entonces Hermione habló.

-Se supone que sea más fácil porque es un héroe, pero no lo creo-Harry la miró, con la pregunta en sus ojos-Todos dicen que debemos estar tan orgullosos de él-explicó ella-porque es un héroe, porque murió en un campo de batalla en Waterloo, su bayoneta en el cuerpo de un soldado francés, pero no creo que eso lo haga más fácil-sus labios temblaron trémulamente, el tipo de sonrisa extraña, indefensa que uno hace cuando se da cuenta de que algunas preguntas no tienen respuesta-Todavía lo extrañamos, tal como lo hubiésemos hecho si él hubiese caído de su caballo, o contagiado el sarampión, o si se hubiese ahogado con un hueso de pollo.

Harry sintió que sus labios se abrían mientras digería las palabras de ella.

-Ronald era un héroe-se oyó decir… y era la verdad.

El joven había probado ser un héroe más de una docena de veces, luchando con valor, y salvando la vida de otro más de una vez. Pero Ronald no había muerto como un héroe, no del modo en que a la mayoría de la gente le gustaba pensar. Ron ya estaba muerto para el momento en que lucharon contra los franceses en Waterloo, con su cuerpo irremediablemente destrozado en un estúpido accidente, atrapado durante seis horas bajo un carro de suministros que alguien había intentado reparar demasiadas veces. La maldita cosa debería haber sido cortada para leña semanas antes, pensó Harry ferozmente, pero el ejército nunca tenía suficiente de nada, incluyendo los humildes carros de provisiones, y su comandante de regimiento se había negado a darlo por muerto.

Pero claramente esa no era la historia que habían contado a Hermione, y probablemente también a sus padres. Alguien había intentado suavizar el golpe de la muerte de Ronald pintando sus últimos minutos con los profundos colores rojos del campo de batalla, en toda su horrible gloria.

-Ronald era un héroe-dijo Harry otra vez, porque era verdad, y hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido que aquellos que no habían experimentado la guerra, jamás podrían comprender esa verdad.

Y si ofrecía consuelo pensar que alguna muerte podía ser más noble que otra, él no pensaba romper la ilusión.

-Usted era un buen amigo-dijo Hermione-Me alegra que él lo tuviera.

-Le hice una promesa-se le escapó. No había querido decírselo, pero de algún modo no pudo evitarlo-En realidad, los dos hicimos una promesa. Fue algunos meses antes de que él muriera, y los dos... Bueno, la noche anterior había sido espeluznante y habíamos perdido a muchos de nuestro regimiento.

Ella se acercó, con los ojos muy abiertos y brillando con compasión, y cuando Harry la miró, vio el tono rosado lechoso de su piel, el suave espolvoreado de pecas sobre su nariz... más que ninguna otra cosa, quiso besarla.

Buen Dios. Justo allí en la cena de lady Malfoy, quiso tomar a Hermione Granger por los hombros, tirarla contra él y besarla con todo su ser.

Ronald lo hubiese golpeado allí mismo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó ella, y las palabras deberían haberlo sacudido de vuelta a la realidad, recordarle que estaba diciéndole algo bastante importante, pero lo único que podía hacer era mirar fijamente sus labios, que no eran del todo rosados, sino más bien un poco color durazno, y se le ocurrió que nunca antes se había molestado en observar la boca de una mujer, al menos no de este modo, antes de besarla.

-¿Señor Potter?-preguntó ella-¿Harry?

-Lo siento-dijo él, sus dedos formando un puño bajo la mesa, como si el dolor de las uñas contra sus palmas de algún modo pudiera obligarlo a regresar al asunto que los ocupaba-Hice una promesa a Ron-continuó-Estábamos hablando sobre el hogar, como hacíamos con frecuencia cuando las cosas eran particularmente difíciles. Él la mencionó a usted y yo mencioné a mi hermana que tiene catorce años, y nos prometimos mutuamente que si algo nos ocurría, cuidaríamos a la hermana del otro. La mantendríamos a salvo.

Por un momento ella no hizo nada más que mirarlo, y entonces dijo:

-Eso es muy bondadoso de su parte, pero no se preocupe, lo absuelvo de su promesa. No soy una muchacha ingenua y aún tengo un hermano, Charlie. Además, no necesito un reemplazo para Ron.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar y rápidamente lo pensó mejor. No se sentía exactamente fraternal hacia Hermione, y estaba bastante seguro de que no era esto lo que Ronald tenía en mente cuando le había pedido que cuidara de ella.

Y lo último que quería era ser un reemplazo de su hermano.

Pero el momento parecía exigir una respuesta, y de hecho Hermione estaba observándolo con curiosidad, con la cabeza inclinada a un lado como si estuviese esperando que él dijera algo significativo e inteligente o, si no eso, algo que le permitiera ofrecer una réplica en broma.

Por eso fue que, cuando la espantosa voz de lady Malfoy chilló por la habitación, a Harry no le molestó el sonido, aunque fuera para decir:

-¡Ha desaparecido! ¡Mi brazalete ha desaparecido!

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado bastante. En lo personal, es un libro que me ha encantado y que me moría de ganas de compartir con ustedes.

Por si acaso, repetiré una vez más.

Nada de esto es mío.

Si han llegado hasta aquí, tómense un minuto más para dejarme un review. Son gratis y hacen muy feliz a esta personita.

Ahora si, me despido de todos ustedes.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Adiosito

Cami Sky


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola todos!

¿Qué tal han estado estos días? Ahora último yo ando con un dolorcillo en el brazo derecho… como si hubiese estado cargado cien mil kilos con mi pobre bracito. Lo raro es que no he hecho ningún tipo de esfuerzo diferente al que hago todos los días.

Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que dejaron un review en el primer capítulo, no saben como me animaron y como subieron mi moral. Para todos ellos va dedicado este capítulo.

Con ustedes, el capítulo 2.

**Capítulo 2**

_La invitación más deseada de la semana es ahora el evento más comentado. Si es posible que usted, Querido Lector, todavía no haya escuchado la noticia, esta Autora la narrará aquí: los hambrientos invitados de lady Malfoy ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de terminar su sopa cuando se descubrió que el brazalete de rubí de su anfitriona había sido robado. _

_Hay, con seguridad, algunas discrepancias acerca del destino de las joyas preciosas. Un número de invitados mantiene que el brazalete simplemente fue extraviado, pero lady Malfoy afirma un recuerdo claro como el agua de esa noche, y dice que fue un robo, sin lugar a dudas._

_Aparentemente, el brazalete (cuyo cierre, como descubrió lady Hermione Granger, estaba defectuoso) fue colocado en una bombonera (seleccionada por el esquivo lord Diggory) y ubicado en una mesa en la sala de estar de lady Malfoy. Lady Malfoy pretendía llevar la bombonera al comedor, para que sus invitados pudieran admirar su evidente fulgor, pero en la prisa por llegar a la comida (para ese momento, se dijo a esta Autora que la hora era tan tardía que los invitados, famélicos todos, abandonaron el decoro y corrieron locamente hacia el comedor), el brazalete fue olvidado. Cuando lady Malfoy recordó las joyas en la otra habitación, envió al lacayo a buscarlas, pero él regresó sólo con una bombonera vacía. _

_Entonces, por supuesto, fue cuando comenzó el verdadero alboroto._

_Lady Malfoy intentó hacer que todos sus invitados fuesen registrados, pero realmente… ¿alguien piensa que una persona como el conde de Gryffindor consentiría que su persona fuese registrada por un lacayo de la baronesa? Se sugirió que el brazalete había sido robado por un sirviente, pero lady Malfoy mantiene una lealtad admirable hacia sus sirvientes (quienes, sorprendentemente, corresponden al sentimiento), y se negó a creer que alguien de su personal, ninguno de los cuales ha estado empleado por ella por menos de cinco años, la hubiese traicionado de semejante manera._

_Al final, todos los invitados partieron de mal humor. Y tal vez más trágicamente, todos los alimentos —excepto la sopa— quedaron sin ser comidos. Uno sólo puedo esperar que lady Malfoy estimara pertinente ofrecer el banquete a sus sirvientes, a quienes tan recientemente había defendido contra el ataque._

_Y uno puede estar seguro, Querido Lector, de que esta Autora continuará comentando sobre este último dato. ¿Es posible que un miembro de la alta sociedad no sea más que un ordinario ladrón? Tonterías. Uno tendría que ser totalmente singular para haber llevado como por arte de magia una pieza tan valiosa, justo bajo las narices de lady M._

_Ecos de sociedad de lady Whistledown, 29 de mayo de 1816_

-Y entonces-dijo con efusividad un joven caballero elaboradamente vestido, hablando en el tono de quien está seguro de que siempre está al tanto de los últimos chismes-obligó al señor Nott, su propio sobrino, a quitarse el abrigo y permitir que dos lacayos lo registraran.

-Escuché que eran tres.

-No fue ninguno-dijo Harry lentamente, de pie en la entrada de la sala de estar Gryffindor-Estuve allí.

Siete caballeros se volvieron para enfrentarlo. Cinco se veían molestos, uno aburrido y uno divertido. En cuanto a Harry, estaba profundamente irritado. No estaba seguro de qué había esperado cuando había decidido viajar a la opulenta residencia Gryffindor en Mayfair para visitar a Hermione, pero no había sido esto. La espaciosa sala de estar estaba a rebosar de hombres y flores, y el pequeño ramo de lirios en su mano parecía bastante superfluo.

¿Quién hubiese sabido que Hermione era tan popular?

-Estoy bastante seguro-dijo el primer caballero-de que fueron dos lacayos.

Harry se encogió de hombros. No le importaba si el petimetre tenía la verdad o no.

-Lady Hermione también estaba allí-dijo-Pueden preguntarle, si no me creen.

-Es verdad-dijo Hermione, sonriéndole como saludo-Aunque el señor Nott sí se quitó el abrigo.

El hombre que había afirmado que los tres lacayos habían estado registrando invitados se volvió hacia Harry e inquirió, con un aire de superioridad.

-¿Usted se quitó su abrigo?

-No.

-Los invitados se sublevaron luego de que el señor Nott fue registrado-explicó Hermione, y cambió de tema, preguntando a sus pretendientes allí reunidos-¿Conocen ustedes al señor Potter?

Sólo dos lo conocían; Harry todavía era nuevo en la ciudad, y la mayoría de sus conocidos estaban limitados a amigos de la escuela de Eton y Cambridge. Hermione hizo las presentaciones necesarias, y entonces Harry quedó relegado a la octava mejor posición en la sala, ya que ninguno de los otros caballeros estaba dispuesto a trasladarse y permitir ninguna ventaja a otro para cortejar a la encantadora y rica, lady Hermione.

Harry leyó la revista de Lady Whistledown; sabía que Hermione era considerada la mayor heredera de la temporada. Y recordó a Ronald diciendo, con bastante frecuencia, en realidad, que iba a tener que repeler a los caza-fortunas con un palo. Pero Harry no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo aplicadamente que estaban luchando los jóvenes de Londres por su mano.

Era repugnante.

Y, a decir verdad, él debía asegurarse de que el hombre que ella escogiera, o como era más probable, el hombre que su padre escogiera para ella, la tratara con el afecto y respecto que merecía.

Así que se dio a la tarea de inspeccionar, y cuando fuera adecuado, ahuyentar a los jóvenes enfermos de amor que lo rodeaban.

El primer caballero fue fácil. Le llevó minutos apenas decidir que su vocabulario no llegaba a mucho, y lo único que Harry tuvo que hacer fue mencionar que Hermione le había dicho que la actividad que disfrutaba más que ninguna era leer tratados filosóficos. El pretendiente corrió con prisa a la puerta, y Harry decidió que aunque Hermione no le hubiese mencionado realmente tal predilección la noche anterior, seguía siendo cierto que sin dudas era lo bastante inteligente como para leer tratados filosóficos si eso quisiera, y eso solo podía incapacitar la unión.

El siguiente caballero era conocido a Harry por reputación. Un jugador empedernido, lo único que necesitó para despedirse fue la mención de una inminente carrera de caballos en Hyde Park. Y, pensó Harry con satisfacción, llevó a otros tres con él. Era algo bueno que esa carrera de caballos no fuese ficticia, aunque los cuatro jóvenes podían decepcionarse un poco cuando se dieran cuenta de que Harry había confundido la hora del evento y, además, que todas las apuestas habían sido realizadas sesenta minutos antes.

Oh, bueno.

Sonrió. Estaba divirtiéndose bastante más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

-Señor Potter-llegó una voz seca, femenina, a su oído-¿Está usted ahuyentando a los pretendientes de mi hija?

Él se giró para enfrentar a lady Gryffindor, que estaba mirándolo con una expresión divertida, por lo cual Harry estuvo inmensamente agradecido. La mayoría de las madres hubiesen estado furiosas.

-Por supuesto que no-respondió-No con los que usted querría verla casada, de ningún modo-Lady Gryffindor sólo levantó las cejas-Cualquier hombre que prefiera tirar dinero en una carrera de caballos que permanecer aquí en su presencia, no merece a su hija.

Ella rió, y cuando lo hizo, se pareció mucho a Hermione.

-Bien dicho, señor Potter-dijo la mujer-No se puede ser demasiado cuidadosa cuando una es madre de una gran heredera.

Harry se quedó callado, inseguro de si ese comentario pretendía ser más mordaz de lo que podía implicar el tono de ella. Si lady Gryffindor sabía quién era él y así era, había reconocido su nombre inmediatamente cuando habían sido presentados la noche anterior, entonces también sabía que tenía poco más que peniques a su nombre.

-Prometí a Ronald que la cuidaría-dijo, su voz impasible y resuelta.

No podía haber confusión de que pretendía cumplir con su juramento.

-Ya veo-murmuró lady Gryffindor, inclinando apenas la cabeza a un lado-¿Y es por eso que está aquí?

-Por supuesto.

Y lo decía en serio. Al menos se dijo a sí mismo que lo decía en serio. No importaba si había pasado aproximadamente las últimas dieciséis horas fantaseando con besar a Hermione Granger. Ella no era para él.

La observó conversando con el hermano menor de lord Bridgerton, apretando los dientes al darse cuenta de que no había una sola cosa inaceptable en ese hombre. Era alto, fuerte, claramente inteligente, de buena familia y fortuna. Los Gryffindor estarían emocionados con esa unión, aun si Hermione quedaba reducida a una mera señora.

-Estamos bastante encantados con ese-dijo lady Gryffindor, moviendo una mano pequeña y elegante hacia el caballero en cuestión-Es un artista bastante talentoso y su madre ha sido mi amiga íntima durante años-Harry asintió con fuerza-Desgraciadamente-dijo lady Gryffindor encogiéndose de hombros-me temo que hay pocas razones para tener esperanzas en ese lugar. Sospecho que él está aquí sólo para apaciguar a la querida Violet, que ha perdido la esperanza de ver casados a sus hijos alguna vez. El señor Bridgerton no parece preparado para sentar cabeza, y su madre cree que está enamorado en secreto de otra.

Harry se recordó a si mismo que no debía sonreír.

-Hermione, querida-dijo lady Gryffindor, una vez que el fastidiosamente apuesto y agradable señor Bridgerton besó su mano y partió-aún no has conversado con el señor Potter. Es tan amable de su parte visitarnos y todo por su amistad con Ronald.

-No diría que todo-dijo Harry, sus palabras salieron un poquito menos afables y practicadas de lo que había pretendido-Siempre es un placer verla, lady Hermione.

-Por favor-dijo Hermione, saludando con la mano al último de sus enamorados-debe seguir llamándome solo Hermione-Se volvió hacia su madre-Era del único modo que me llamaba Ron, y aparentemente hablaba de nosotros con frecuencia mientras estaba en el Continente.

Lady Gryffindor sonrió con tristeza ante la mención del nombre de su hijo menor, y parpadeó varias veces. Sus ojos adoptaron una expresión vacía, y aunque Harry no creía que fuese a estallar en lágrimas, pensó que quería hacerlo. Inmediatamente le ofreció su pañuelo, pero ella negó con la cabeza y rechazó el gesto.

-Creo que buscaré a mi esposo-dijo, poniéndose de pie-Sé que a él le gustaría conocerlo. Estaba en algún otro lugar anoche cuando fuimos presentados, y yo… Bien, sé que le gustaría conocerlo a usted.

Salió rápidamente de la sala, dejando la puerta bien abierta y ubicando a un lacayo justo al otro lado del pasillo.

-Se fue a llorar-dijo Hermione, no de modo de hacer sentir culpable a Harry. Era sólo una explicación, una triste declaración de los hechos-Aún lo hace, bastante.

-Lo siento-dijo él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Parece que no hay manera de evitarlo. Para ninguno de nosotros. Creo que nunca pensamos realmente que él podía morir. Parece bastante estúpido ahora. No debería haber sido semejante sorpresa. Se fue a la guerra, por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué otra cosa deberíamos haber esperado?

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-No es para nada estúpido. Todos pensamos que éramos un poquito inmortales hasta que realmente vimos la batalla-Harry tragó con dificultad, sin querer sentir el recuerdo. Pero una vez evocado, era difícil contenerlo-Es imposible entenderlo hasta que uno lo ve-Los labios de Hermione se tensaron apenas, y Harry se preocupó de poder haberla insultado-No quiero ser condescendiente-dijo.

-No lo hizo. No es eso. Sólo estaba… pensando-Se inclinó hacia delante, con una nueva luz luminosa en sus ojos-No hablemos de Ron-dijo-¿Cree que podremos? Estoy tan cansada de estar triste.

-Muy bien-dijo él.

Ella lo miró, esperando que Harry dijera algo más. Pero no lo hizo.

-Eh, ¿cómo estaba el clima?-le preguntó finalmente.

-Un poquito de llovizna-respondió él-pero nada fuera de lo común.

Hermione asintió.

-¿Estaba cálido?

-No especialmente. Pero sí un poquito más cálido que anoche.

-Sí, estaba un poco frío, ¿verdad? Y estamos en mayo.

-¿Desilusionada?

-Por supuesto. Debería ser primavera.

-Sí.

-Claro.

-Claro.

_Oraciones__de__una__palabra_ pensó Hermione. Siempre el deceso de cualquier buena conversación. Seguramente tenían algo más en común, aparte de Ron. Harry Potter era apuesto, inteligente y, cuando la miraba con esa expresión misteriosa, de párpados pesados suya, le daba un escalofrío por la columna.

No era justo que de lo único que parecía que hablaban le hiciera dar ganas de llorar.

Le sonrió alentadoramente, esperando que él dijera algo más, pero no lo hizo. Hermione volvió a sonreír, aclarándose la garganta.

Él captó el mensaje.

-¿Lee usted?-preguntó él.

-¡Sí leo!-repitió ella, incrédula.

-Pero le gusta, ¿verdad?-aclaró él.

-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Podría habérselo mencionado a uno de los caballeros que estaban aquí.

-¿Podría?

-Lo hice.

Ella sintió que sus dientes se apretaban. No tenía idea de por qué debería estar enojada con Harry Potter, sólo sabía que debía. Claramente él había hecho algo para merecer su desagrado, o no estaría allí sentado con esa expresión de satisfacción, simulando estudiar sus uñas.

-¿Qué caballero? —le preguntó finalmente.

Él levantó la mirada, y Hermione resistió el impulso de agradecerle por encontrarla más interesante que su manicura.

-Creo que su nombre era señor Boot-dijo él.

Nadie con quien quisiera casarse. Terry Boot era un tipo de buen corazón, pero también era tan tonto como un burro y probablemente estaría aterrado de pensar en una esposa intelectual. Se podría decir, si se sintiera particularmente generosa, que Harry le había hecho un favor espantándolo, pero igualmente Hermione no apreciaba que se entrometiera en sus asuntos.

-¿Qué dijo que me gustaba leer?-le preguntó, manteniendo la voz suave.

-Eh, esto y aquello. Tal vez tratados filosóficos.

-Ya veo. ¿Y le pareció adecuado mencionarle eso porque...?

-Parecía el tipo de persona en que no estaría interesada-dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y, sólo por curiosidad, si no le molesta… ¿qué sucedió cuando le dijo eso?

Harry ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de verse avergonzado.

-Salió corriendo directamente por la puerta-murmuró-Imagínelo.

Hermione quería permanecer con un aire de superioridad y cortante. Quería mirarlo irónicamente bajo unas cejas delicadamente arqueadas. Pero no era tan sofisticada como deseaba ser, porque lo miró absolutamente enojada mientras decía:

-¿Y qué le dio la idea de que me gusta leer tratados filosóficos?

-¿No le agrada?

-No importa-respondió ella-No puede andar por ahí, asustando a mis pretendientes.

-¿Es eso lo que piensa que estaba haciendo?

-Por favor-bufó ella-Luego de vender mi inteligencia al señor Boot no intente insultarla ahora.

-Muy bien-dijo Harry, cruzando los brazos y observándola con el tipo de expresión que su padre y su hermano mayor adoptaban cuando pretendían regañarla-¿Realmente desea comprometerse con el señor Boot? ¿O-añadió-con uno de los hombres que salieron corriendo para tirar dinero en una carrera de caballos?

-Claro que no, pero eso no significa que lo quiero a usted espantándolos.

Él simplemente la miró como si fuera idiota. O mujer. Según la experiencia de Hermione, la mayoría de los hombres pensaban que todas eran iguales.

-Mientras más hombres vengan de visita-le explicó, levemente impaciente-más hombres vendrán de visita.

-¿Perdón?

-Ustedes son ovejas. Todos ustedes. Sólo interesados en una mujer si alguien más lo está.

-¿Y su propósito en la vida es acumular una veintena de caballeros en su sala de estar?

Su tono era condescendiente, casi insultante, y Hermione estaba a punto de hacerlo echar a patadas de la casa. Sólo la amistad de él con Ron, y el hecho de que estaba actuando como semejante mojigato porque pensaba que era lo que Ronald hubiese deseado, evitaban que llamara al mayordomo inmediatamente.

-Mi propósito-le dijo forzadamente-es encontrar un esposo. No ponerle un cepo, no atraparlo, no arrastrarlo al altar, si no encontrar uno, preferiblemente uno con quien quiera compartir una vida larga y contenta. Siendo una muchacha práctica, me pareció sensato conocer la mayor cantidad de caballeros solteros posible, para que mi decisión pueda estar basada en una amplia base de conocimiento y no por, como muchas jóvenes son acusadas, una fantasía-Se recostó, cruzó los brazos y echó una dura mirada en dirección a él-¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

Harry la observó con una expresión perpleja por un momento y luego preguntó:

-¿Quiere que vaya y los arrastre a todos de regreso?

-¡No! Oh-agregó ella, cuando vio la sonrisa astuta de él-Está bromeando.

-Sólo un poquito-objetó él.

Si hubiese sido Ron, ella le hubiera arrojado una almohada. Si hubiese sido Ron, se hubiera reído. Pero si hubiese sido Ron, sus ojos no se hubieran quedado fijos en la boca de él cuando sonreía, y no hubiera sentido ese extraño calor en su sangre, o ese cosquilleo en su piel.

Pero más que nada, si hubiese sido Ron, ella no sentiría esta espantosa desilusión, porque Harry Potter no era su hermano mayor y lo último que quería era que él se viera como tal.

Pero, aparentemente, así era exactamente como se sentía. Había prometido a Ronald que cuidaría de ella, y ahora ella no era nada más que una obligación. ¿Le gustaba, siquiera? ¿La encontraba remotamente interesante o divertida? ¿O sufría su compañía sólo porque era la hermana de Ron?

Era imposible saberlo… y era una pregunta que nunca podría hacer. Y lo que realmente quería era que él se marchara, pero eso la señalaría como cobarde, y no quería ser cobarde. Había llegado a comprender que eso era lo que le debía a Ron. Vivir su vida con el valor y la determinación que él había exhibido al final de la suya.

Enfrentar a Harry Potter parecía una comparación más bien pálida con los valientes actos de Harry como soldado, pero nadie iba a enviarla a luchar por su país, así que, si quería continuar en su búsqueda para enfrentar sus miedos, esto iba a tener que ser suficiente.

-Está perdonado esta vez-le dijo, cruzando las manos sobre su regazo.

-¿Me disculpé?-dijo él lentamente, lanzándole una vez más con esa sonrisa lenta, perezosa.

-No, pero debería haberlo hecho-Le devolvió la sonrisa con dulzura... con demasiada dulzura-Fui criada para ser caritativa, así que pensé que le otorgaría la disculpa que usted nunca ofreció.

-¿Y la aceptación también?

-Por supuesto. De otro, modo, sería grosera.

Él estalló en carcajadas, un sonido rico, cálido, que tomó a Hermione por sorpresa, y luego la hizo sonreír.

-Muy bien-dijo él-Usted gana. Absolutamente, totalmente, indudablemente...

-¿Incluso indudablemente?-murmuró ella con deleite.

-Incluso indudablemente-concedió él-Usted gana. Me disculpo.

Ella suspiró.

-La victoria nunca supo tan dulce.

-Ni debería-dijo él con las cejas arqueadas-Le aseguro que no ofrezco disculpas con ligereza.

-¿Ni con semejante buen humor?-preguntó ella.

-Nunca con semejante buen humor.

Hermione sonreía, intentando pensar en algo terriblemente ingenioso que decir, cuando el mayordomo llegó con un servicio de té no pedido. Su madre debía haberlo pedido, pensó Hermione, lo que significaba que regresaría pronto… lo que significaba que su tiempo a solas con Harry estaba llegando a su fin.

Debería haber prestado atención a la profunda desilusión que apretaba su pecho. O al aleteo en su vientre que aumentaba cada vez que lo miraba. Porque si lo hubiese hecho, no se hubiera sorprendido tanto cuando le pasó una taza de té, y sus dedos se tocaron, y entonces lo miró, él la miró a ella, y sus ojos se encontraron.

Y sintió como si estuviera cayendo.

Cayendo... cayendo... cayendo. Una cálida ráfaga de aire la envolvió, robándole la respiración, el pulso, incluso el corazón. Y cuando todo terminó, si de hecho había terminado y no simplemente decaído, lo único que pudo pensar fue que era una maravilla que no hubiese dejado caer la taza de té.

¿Habría notado él en ese momento que ella se había transformado?

Prestó mucha atención a la preparación de su propia taza, salpicando leche antes de añadir el té caliente. Si tan sólo pudiera concentrarse en las tareas triviales a mano, no tendría que sopesar qué acababa de sucederle.

Porque sospechaba que realmente había caído.

Ante el amor.

Y sospechaba que, al final, sería su perdición. No tenía mucha experiencia con los hombres; su primera temporada en Londres había sido interrumpida por la muerte prematura de Ron, y había pasado el año anterior apartada en el campo, de duelo con su familia.

Pero aun así, podía notar que Harry no pensaba en ella como una mujer deseable. Pensaba en ella como una obligación, como la hermanita de Ron. Tal vez incluso como una niña.

Para él, ella era una promesa que debía ser cumplida. Nada más, nada menos. Hubiese parecido frío y clínico, si no la conmoviese tanto la devoción de él por su hermano.

-¿Sucede algo?

Hermione levantó la mirada ante el sonido de la voz de Harry y sonrió irónicamente. ¿Sucedía algo? Más de lo que él jamás sabría.

-Claro que no-le mintió-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-No ha bebido su té.

-Lo prefiero tibio-improvisó, llevando la taza a sus labios. Tomó un sorbo, fingiendo cautela-Ahí está-dijo alegremente-Mucho mejor ahora.

Él la miraba con curiosidad, y Hermione casi suspiró ante su desgracia. Si iba a tener un capricho no correspondido por un caballero, haría mucho mejor en no escoger a uno de tan evidente inteligencia. Cualquier otro error como este y él ciertamente percibiría sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Lo cual sería horroroso.

-¿Planea asistir al gran baile Hargreaves el viernes?-le preguntó, decidiendo que un cambio de tema era el mejor proceder.

Él asintió.

-¿Asumo que usted también irá?

-Por supuesto. Será un tumulto, estoy segura, y no puedo esperar a ver a lady Malfoy llegando con su brazalete en la muñeca.

-¿Lo ha encontrado?-preguntó él con sorpresa.

-No, pero así debe ser, ¿no lo cree? No puedo imaginar que nadie en la fiesta realmente lo robara. Probablemente cayó bajo la mesa, y nadie ha tenido la sagacidad de mirar.

-Concuerdo con usted en que la suya es la teoría más probable-dijo él, pero sus labios se apretaron un poco al quedarse callado, y no se veía convencido.

-¿Pero...?-lo instó a decir.

Por un momento, no creyó que él fuera a responder, pero entonces Harry dijo:

-Pero usted nunca ha sabido lo que es tener necesidades ni pasar hamber, lady Hermione. Nunca podría comprender la desesperación que podría llevar a un hombre a robar.

No le gustó que la llamase lady Hermione. Eso inyectaba una formalidad en la conversación de la que ella había pensado que habían prescindido. Y sus comentarios parecían subrayar el simple hecho de que él era un hombre de mundo y ella una jovencita protegida de todo por su familia.

-Claro que no-dijo ella, porque no tenía sentido simular que su vida no había sido privilegiada-Pero igualmente, es difícil imaginar que alguien tenga la audacia de robarle el brazalete debajo de la nariz de ella.

Por un momento él no se movió, sólo la miró con atención, de un modo incómodamente evaluador. Hermione tuvo la sensación de que él pensaba que ella era terriblemente provinciana, o al menos ingenua, y detestó que su creencia en la bondad general de los hombres la hiciera quedar como tonta.

No debería ser de ese modo. Uno debía confiar en sus amigos y vecinos. Y ella ciertamente no debería ser ridiculizada por hacerlo.

Pero Harry la sorprendió, y simplemente dijo:

-Probablemente tenga razón. Hace tiempo me di cuenta de que la mayoría de los misterios tienen soluciones perfectamente benignas y aburridas. Lady Malfoy probablemente estará aceptando la derrota antes de que termine la semana.

-¿No cree que soy tonta por ser tan confiada?-preguntó Hermione, casi pateándose por hacerlo.

Pero no parecía poder dejar de hacer preguntas a este hombre; no podía recordar a nadie cuyas opiniones le importaran tanto.

Él sonrió.

-No. No estoy necesariamente de acuerdo con usted. Pero es agradable compartir el té con alguien cuya fe en la humanidad no ha sido dañada irreparablemente...

Un sombrío dolor la inundó, y se preguntó si Ronald también había sido cambiado por la guerra. Se dio cuenta de que así debía haber sido y no pudo creer que no lo hubiese pensado antes. Siempre había imaginado al mismo Ronald de siempre, riendo, bromeando y haciendo travesuras a cada oportunidad.

Pero cuando miraba a Harry Potter, se daba cuenta de que había una sombra tras sus ojos que nunca desaparecía del todo.

Harry había estado al lado de Ronald durante la guerra. Sus ojos habían visto los mismos horrores y sus ojos hubiesen tenido las mismas sombras si no estuviera enterrado en Bélgica.

-¿Hermione?

Ella levantó la mirada rápidamente. Había estado callada más tiempo del que quería, y Harry la miraba con expresión curiosa.

-Lo siento-dijo reflexivamente-sólo soñaba despierta.

Pero mientras bebía su té, observándolo disimuladamente sobre el borde de su taza, no era en Ronald en quien estaba pensando. Por primera vez en un año, finalmente, emocionantemente, no era Ronald.

Era Harry, y en lo único que podía pensar es que no debería tener sombras tras los ojos.

Y ella quería ser quien las desterrara para siempre.

* * *

><p>Y ahora, las respuestas a los reviews.<p>

**EriqitaPotterGranger**: Reina mía de mi corazón… mil millones de gracias por ser la primera en dejarme un review. Me encanta que te haya encantado el primer capítulo; a decir verdad no estaba muy segura de que tipo de aceptación tendría el fic. Si robo o no robo el brazalete, solo los siguientes capítulos lo dirán, pero recuerda linda que para haberlo robado debió haberse quedado solo después de que la señora Malfoy le mostrara el brazalete a Hermione. Fue solamente una primera impresión entre ambos, pero estoy más que convencida de que ha sido un muy buena primera impresión. Poco a poco podrán profundizar su relación. Las actualizaciones las realizo una vez por semana, no me gusta dejar esperando demasiado tiempo a los lectores. Otra vez, gracias por ser la primera e comentar. Besos de chocolate.

**maribel-chan**: ¡Hola linda! Muchísimas gracias por las felicitaciones. Es debido a que me concentré tanto en estudiar para el examen que me demoré un poquito en publicar esta nueva historia. Espero que esta te guste tanto como la anterior. Besitos de caramelo.

**(****):** Tengo un diminuto problema… ¡no aparece tu nombre! Me da mucha penita, pero por el review sé que es una de las personas que me acompañaron en el fic anterior. Gracias por las felicitaciones, no sabes como me sentí cuando me dijeron que había aprobado. Con muchísimo gusto puedes darme títulos para chequear pero, lamentablemente, no aparece el correo. Besitos de fresa.

**:** Que bueno que te haya gustando tanto. Aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste tanto como el capítulo anterior. Besos de menta.

**megafanHP**: Uf… los nervios el día del examen fueron atroces. No hacía más que comer caramelos de limón y dar vueltas por todos lados, totalmente histérica. Y fue mucho peor el día de la entrevista. No podía quedarme quieta, iba de una lado para el otro, no dejaba de morderme las uñas. Las sospechas del robo caerán sobre muchas personas, especialmente sobre alguien que todos queremos mucho. Pero no comas ansias, que la actualización ya está aquí. Besos de limón.

**Itzaik**: Gracias por comentar. Espero que la historia te guste. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Besos de frutilla.

Aquí termina la actualización de esta semana, espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cami Sky


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola todo el mundo!

¿Qué tal han pasado estos días?

Yo, ahora mismo, estoy con una inflamación de las amígdalas espantosa. Me duele toda mi pobre gargantita y casi ni puedo hablar. Me la he pasado los últimos dos días tomando puras cosas calientes a pesar de que el clima está muy caluroso porque el verano ya se acerca… ¡es horrible! Me muero cada vez más de calor y, mientras todos comen helados, yo debo tomar cosas calientes.

La vida no es justa.

Pero saliendo de mis penas, hoy vengo con un nuevo capítulo.

**Capítulo 3**

_...y ahora que esta Autora ha hecho pública la lista de invitados de la desastrosa Cena, esta Autora les ofrece, como un delicioso regalito, un análisis de los sospechosos._

_No se sabe mucho sobre el señor Harry Potter, aunque es generalmente reconocido como un valiente soldado en la guerra contra Napoleón. La sociedad detesta ubicar a un renombrado héroe de guerra en una lista de sospechosos, pero esta Autora sería descuidada si no se señalara que el señor Potter también es reconocido como un poco caza-fortunas. Desde su llegada a la ciudad, ha estado buscando de manera bastante obvia una esposa, aunque como esta Autora cree firmemente en dar crédito donde se debe, él lo ha hecho de un modo decididamente modesto y de buen gusto._

_Pero es bien sabido que su padre, lord Godric, no se encuentra entre los más ricos barones además, el señor Potter es un segundo hijo y como su hermano mayor ya ha creído pertinente procrear, es meramente cuarto en línea por el título. Así que, si el señor Potter espera vivir con algo de estilo una vez que salga del ejército, tendrá que casarse con una mujer de medios._

_O, podría especularse, si uno lo deseara, obtener fondos de alguna otra manera._

_Ecos de sociedad de lady Whistledown, 31 de mayo de 1816_

Si Harry hubiese conocido la identidad de la escurridiza lady Whistledown, la hubiese estrangulado en el acto.

Cazafortunas.

Detestaba ese apodo, lo veía más como un epíteto y ni siquiera podía pensar las palabras sin casi escupir con indignación. Había pasado el último mes en Londres comportándose con el mayor cuidado, todo para asegurarse de que ese rótulo no le era aplicado.

Había una diferencia entre un hombre que buscaba a una mujer con una dote modesta y uno que seducía por dinero, y el diferencial podía ser resumida en una palabra.

Honor.

Era lo que había gobernado su vida entera, desde el momento en que su padre lo había sentado a la terriblemente tierna edad de cinco años y le había explicado qué distinguía a un verdadero caballero, y por Dios, Harry no iba a permitir que una cobarde columnista de chismes manchara su reputación con un solo golpe de su pluma.

Si la maldita mujer tuviese un gramo de honor propio pensó ferozmente, no encubriría evasivamente su identidad. Sólo los temerosos usaban el anonimato para insultar y cuestionar.

Pero él no sabía quién era lady Whistledown, y sospechaba que nunca nadie lo sabría, no en esta vida, de cualquier modo, así que tenía que contentarse con desquitar su pésimo humor con todos los demás con quienes entrara en contacto.

Lo que significaba que probablemente debería una disculpa bastante grande a su ayuda de cámara por la mañana.

Tiró de su corbata mientras navegaba por el salón de baile demasiado atestado en casa de lady Hargreaves. No podía rechazar esta invitación; hacerlo hubiese dado demasiado crédito a las palabras de lady Whistledown. Mejor negarlo sin vergüenza y reírse de ello, y encontrar algún consuelo en el hecho de que él no era el único criticado en la edición de esa mañana; lady W había dedicado un buen espacio a cinco invitados en total, incluyendo a la pobre atribulada señorita Chang, contra quien la alta sociedad seguramente se volvería, ya que era meramente la dama de compañía de lady Malfoy y no, como ya había oído decir a alguien, una de los suyos.

Además, había tenido que ir esa noche. Ya había aceptado la invitación y, además, cada joven soltera en Londres asistiría. No podía permitirse olvidar que había un propósito para su presencia en la ciudad. No podía permitirse terminar la temporada sin un compromiso; como estaban las cosas, apenas lograba pagar la renta en su humilde alojamiento de soltero al norte de Oxford Street.

Imaginaba que los padres de esas señoritas casaderas podrían observarlo con más cuidado esa noche, y varios no permitirían que sus hijas se relacionaran con él, pero esconderse en casa sería, a los ojos de la sociedad, equivalente a admitir la culpa, y estaría mucho mejor actuando como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Aunque quisiera desesperadamente atravesar una pared con el puño.

Lo peor de todo era que la única persona con la que absolutamente no podía relacionarse era Hermione. Ella era universalmente reconocida como la más grande heredera de la temporada, y su belleza y personalidad vivaz la habían convertido sin dudas en el mejor partido. Era difícil para cualquiera cortejarla sin ser catalogado como caza-fortunas, y si Harry fuera visto colgado tras ella, nunca se desharía de la mancha en su reputación.

Pero claro que Hermione era la única persona, la única, a la que quería ver.

Ella venía a él en sus pensamientos, en sus sueños. Sonreía, reía y luego se ponía seria, y parecía entenderlo, calmarlo con su sola presencia. Y él quería más. Lo quería todo; quería saber qué tan largo era su cabello, y quería ser quien lo soltara del remilgado rodetito en su nuca. Quería conocer el olor de su piel y la curva exacta de sus caderas. Quería bailar con ella más cerca de lo que permitía el decoro, y quería llevársela, donde ningún otro hombre pudiera mirarla siquiera.

Pero sus sueños iban a tener que seguir siendo sólo eso. Sueños. No había manera de que el conde de Gryffindor aprobara una unión entre su única hija y el hijo menor sin dinero de un barón. Y si él se escapaba con Hermione, si se fugaban sin el permiso de la familia de ella... Bueno, ella sería desheredada sin dudas, y Harry no la arrastraría a una vida de refinada pobreza.

No era, pensó Harry fríamente, lo que Ronald había tenido en mente cuando le había pedido que la cuidara.

Así que simplemente se encontraba de pie en el perímetro del salón de baile, simulando estar muy interesado en su copa de champagne, y más bien contento de no poder verla. Si supiera dónde estaba Hermione, entonces no sería capaz de contenerse para no observarla.

Y si lo hacía, entonces seguramente alcanzaría a verla. Y una vez que eso sucediera, ¿realmente pensaba que podría apartar los ojos de ella?

Ella lo vería, por supuesto, y sus ojos se encontrarían, y entonces él tendría que acercarse a saludarla, y entonces ella podría querer bailar...

Se le ocurrió en un súbito destello de ironía que había abandonado la guerra precisamente para evitar la amenaza de tortura.

Bien podía arrancarse las uñas ahora.

Harry cambió sutilmente su postura para estar más de espaldas a la gente. Entonces se dio un golpe mental, al atraparse mirando sobre el hombro.

Había encontrado a un pequeño grupo de hombres que conocía del ejército, todos los cuales, estaba seguro, habían venido a Londres por la misma razón que él, aunque con excepción de Cormac Mclaggen, ninguno de ellos había tenido la desgracia de haber sido invitado a la infortunada cena de lady Malfoy. Y Cormac no había sido escogido por lady Whistledown para el escrutinio; parecía que incluso esa arrugada vieja bruja sabía que Cormac no tenía la astucia para tramar, mucho menos llevar a cabo, un robo tan atrevido.

-Qué mala suerte lo de Whistledown-comentó uno de los ex soldados, sacudiendo la cabeza con sincera conmiseración.

Harry sólo gruñó y levantó un hombro en un gesto ladeado. A él le parecía una buena respuesta.

-Nadie lo recordará la próxima semana-dijo otro-Ella tendrá algún nuevo escándalo que informar, y además nadie piensa realmente que tú hayas robado ese brazalete.

Harry se volvió hacia su amigo con creciente horror. Nunca se le había ocurrido que alguien realmente pudiera pensar que era un ladrón. Simplemente había estado preocupado por la parte acerca de que era un caza-fortunas.

-Eh, no quise mencionarlo-tartamudeó el tipo, dando un paso atrás ante lo que debía haber sido una expresión feroz en el rostro de Harry-Estoy seguro de que terminará siendo esa dama de compañía. Esa muchacha nunca ha tenido siquiera dos peniques a la vez.

-No fue la señorita Chang-dijo Harry mordazmente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó uno de los hombres-¿La conoces?

-¿Alguien la conoce?-preguntó otro.

-No fue la señorita Chang-dijo Harry con voz dura-Y es indigno de ustedes especular con la reputación de una mujer.

-Sí, ¿pero cómo sab…?

-¡Me encontraba justo a su lado!-dijo Harry bruscamente-La pobre mujer estaba siendo atacada por un papagayo. No tuvo la oportunidad de tomar el brazalete. Claro-agregó cáusticamente-no sé quién confiará en mi palabra sobre el asunto ahora que he sido catalogado como el sospechoso principal.

Los hombres se apresuraron en asegurarle que seguían confiando en su palabra respecto a cualquier cosa, aunque uno fue lo bastante tonto como para señalar que Harry difícilmente fuera el principal sospechoso.

Harry sólo lo miró con furia. Principal o no, parecía que gran parte de Londres ahora pensaba que podría ser un ladrón.

Maldito infierno.

-Buenas noches, señor Potter.

Hermione. Sólo le faltaba esto a la noche.

Harry se dio vuelta, deseando que su sangre no corriera con tanta energía ante el mero sonido de su voz. No debería mirarla. No quería mirarla.

-Qué bueno verlo-dijo ella, sonriendo como si tuviera un secreto.

Estaba hundido.

-Lady Hermione-dijo él, haciendo una reverencia y tomando su mano ofrecida.

Ella se dio vuelta y saludó a Cormac, y luego volteó hacia Harry.

-¿Tal vez podría presentarme al resto de sus compatriotas?

Él lo hizo, frunciendo el ceño mientras todos caían bajo su hechizo. O posiblemente, se le ocurrió, el hechizo de su dote. Ronald no había sido exactamente circunspecto cuando había hablado de eso en el Continente.

-No pude evitar oír su defensa de la señorita Chang-dijo Hermione, una vez que las presentaciones habían sido completadas. Se volvió hacia el resto de la gente y agregó-Yo también estaba allí, y les aseguro que ella no podría haber sido la ladrona.

-¿Quién cree que robó el brazalete, lady Hermione?-preguntó alguien.

Los labios de Hermione se apretaron una fracción de segundo, lo suficiente para informar a cualquiera que la observara con mucha atención que estaba irritada. Pero para los demás, que consistían en todos excepto Harry, su expresión soleada nunca flaqueó, especialmente cuando dijo:

-No lo sé. Prefiero pensar que será encontrado bajo una mesa.

-Seguramente lady Malfoy ya ha revisado la habitación-dijo uno de los hombres lentamente.

Hermione movió una de sus manos en el aire, un gesto despreocupado que Harry sospechaba que estaba destinado a calmar a los demás caballeros y hacerles creer que ella no se molestaría en pensar en cuestiones tan serias.

-No importa-dijo ella con un suspiro.

Y eso era todo, pensó Harry con admiración. Nadie volvió a hablar del tema. Un "no importa" y Hermione había llevado la discusión exactamente donde ella quería.

Harry intentó ignorar el resto de la conversación. Eran principalmente tonterías sobre el clima, que había estado un poco más fresco que lo normal para esta época del año, salpicadas con el ocasional comentario respecto al atuendo de alguien. Su expresión, si tenía algún control sobre ella, era cortésmente aburrida; no quería parecer demasiado interesado en Hermione, y aunque no se ilusionaba pensando que él era el tema principal de chismes en el baile, ya había visto más de una vieja señalando en su dirección y luego susurrando algo tras la mano.

Pero entonces todas sus buenas intenciones fueron arruinadas cuando Hermione se volvió hacia él y dijo:

-Señor Potter, creo que ha comenzado la música.

No había manera de malentender ese comentario, y aun cuando el resto de los caballeros se apresuraron a llenar los espacios subsiguientes en su tarjeta de baile, él se vio obligado a doblar el brazo e invitarla a la pista de baile.

Era un vals. Tendría que ser un vals.

Y cuando Harry le tomó la mano, luchando contra el impulso de entrelazar sus dedos, tuvo la inconfundible sensación de que estaba cayendo por un precipicio.

O peor, arrojándose por el costado.

Porque por mucho que intentara convencerse de que esto era un terrible error, que no deberían verlo con ella; diablos, que no debería estar con ella, y punto, no pudo acallar del todo el cosquilleo de alegría puro, casi incandescente que creció y dio vueltas dentro suyo cuando la tomó en sus brazos.

Y si los chismes querían catalogarlo como el peor de todos los caza-fortunas, que así fuera.

Valdría la pena por este único baile.

Hermione había pasado los primeros diez minutos del gran baile Hargreaves intentando escapar de las garras de sus padres, los siguientes diez buscando a Harry Potter, y los terceros de pie a su lado mientras conversaba sobre nada con los amigos de él.

Iba a pasar los siguientes diez minutos con la atención completa de él, aunque eso la matara.

Seguía un poco irritada por haber tenido prácticamente que rogarle para que bailara con ella, y frente a una docena de otros caballeros. Pero no parecía tener mucho sentido darle vueltas ahora que él la tomaba de la mano y la hacía dar vueltas elegantemente por la pista de baile.

¿Y por qué era, se preguntó, que la mano de él sobre su espalda podía provocar un torrente tan extraño de deseo directo al centro de su ser? Uno podría pensar que si fuera a sentirse seducida, sería por los ojos de él, que después de diez minutos de ignorarla deliberadamente, ardían en los suyos con una intensidad que le quitaba la respiración.

Pero a decir verdad, si estaba preparada para arriesgarse a cualquier cosa, si ahora requería de cada gramo de su fortaleza para no suspirar, caer contra él y rogarle que tocara sus labios con los de ella, era debido a esa mano en su espalda.

Tal vez era la ubicación, en la base de su columna, a sólo centímetros a través de su cuerpo de su parte más íntima. Tal vez era el modo en que se sentía atraída, como si en cualquier momento fuera a perderse a sí misma, y su cuerpo estaría apretado contra el de él, caliente y escandaloso, y anhelando algo que no comprendía del todo.

La presión era implacablemente tierna, atrayéndola hacia él, lenta, inexorablemente… y sin embargo, cuando Hermione bajó la mirada, la distancia entre sus cuerpos no había cambiado.

Pero el calor dentro de ellos había explotado.

Y ella ardía.

-¿He hecho algo para disgustarlo?-le preguntó, intentando desesperadamente poner sus pensamientos en cualquier cosa aparte del deseo embriagador que estaba amenazando con adueñarse de ella.

-Claro que no-dijo Harry ásperamente-¿Por qué pensaría algo tan absurdo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Parecía… oh, no lo sé… un poco distante, supongo. Como si no le agradara mi compañía.

-Eso es ridículo-gruñó él, de esa manera que los hombres lo hacían cuando sabían que una mujer tenía razón pero no tenían intención de admitirlo.

Ella había crecido con dos hermanos, sin embargo, y sabía que no le convenía presionar, así que en cambio dijo:

-Estuvo magnífico cuando defendió a la señorita Chang.

La mano de él se tensó sobre la suya, pero tristemente, sólo por un segundo.

-Cualquiera la hubiese defendido-dijo él.

-No-dijo Hermione lentamente-No lo creo. En realidad, diría lo opuesto, y creo que usted sabe que tengo razón.

Lo miró, con ojos desafiantes, esperando que Harry la contradijera. Como era un hombre inteligente, no lo hizo.

-Un caballero nunca debería causar estragos con la reputación de una mujer-dijo con rigidez, y ella se dio cuenta con una pequeña y extraña burbuja de placer que adoraba esa pequeña muestra de pesadez, adoraba que él realmente se sintiera avergonzado por su propio y estricto código de ética.

O tal vez no era tanto el código como el hecho de que ella lo hubiese atrapado. Era mucho más elegante ser un calavera insensible, pero Harry nunca podría ser tan cruel.

-Una mujer no debería causar estragos con la reputación de un caballero tampoco-dijo Hermione suavemente-Lamento lo que escribió lady Whistledown sobre usted. No estuvo bien de su parte.

-¿Y usted tiene influencia sobre nuestra estimada columnista de chismes?

-Claro que no, pero sí apruebo sus palabras con gran frecuencia. Esta vez, sin embargo, creo que puede haber cruzado el límite.

-Ella no acusó a nadie.

Harry se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, pero su tono no podía mentir. Estaba furioso y dolorido por la columna de esa mañana, y si Hermione hubiese sabido quién era lady Whistledown, la hubiese atado como a un ganso felizmente.

Era una sensación extraña e intensa, esa furia de que él hubiese sido herido.

-Lady Hermione... Hermione.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, inconsciente de que había estado perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa divertida y miró las manos de ambos.

Ella siguió su mirada, y fue sólo entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando los dedos de él como si fueran el cuello de lady Whistledown.

-¡Oh!-Soltó ella con sorpresa, seguida por el más farfullado-Lo siento.

-¿Tiene la costumbre de amputar los dedos de sus compañeros de baile?

-Sólo cuando tengo que retorcer sus brazos para lograr que me inviten a bailar-le devolvió en el acto.

-Y yo que pensaba que la guerra era peligrosa-murmuró Harry.

Ella se sorprendió de que pudiera bromear al respecto… verdaderamente se sorprendió de que lo hiciera. No estaba muy segura de cómo responder, pero entonces la orquesta terminó el vals con un floreo sorprendentemente vivaz, y se salvó de tener que responder.

-¿La regreso a sus padres?-Preguntó Harry, llevándola fuera de la pista de baile-¿O con su siguiente pareja?

-En realidad-improvisó ella-estoy bastante sedienta. ¿Tal vez la mesa de limonada?

La cual, había notado, estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

-Como desee.

Su progreso era lento; Hermione mantuvo el paso inusitadamente tranquilo, esperando prolongar su tiempo juntos otro minuto o dos.

-¿Ha estado disfrutando del baile?-le preguntó.

-Algunas partes-dijo él, manteniendo la mirada directamente adelante.

Pero ella vio que la comisura de su boca se curvaba hacia arriba.

-¿Alguna de mis partes?-le preguntó audazmente.

Él se detuvo.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que acaba de decir?

Demasiado tarde, Hermione recordó haber oído a sus hermanos hablando sobre partes femeninas...

Su rostro enrojeció.

Y entonces, que Dios los ayudara, ambos rieron.

-No le diga a nadie-susurró ella, recobrando el aliento-Mis padres me encerrarán durante un mes.

-Eso ciertamente…

-¡Lady Hermione! ¡Lady Hermione!

Lo que sea que Harry hubiese querido decir se perdió cuando la señora Patil, amiga de la madre de Hermione y una de las mayores chismosas de la sociedad, se acercó rápidamente al lado de ellos, arrastrando consigo a su hija Padma, que estaba vestida en un tono bastante desgraciado de amarillo.

-Lady Hermione-dijo la señora Patil. Entonces agregó, con voz decididamente glacial-Señor Potter.

Hermione había estado a punto de hacer las presentaciones, pero entonces recordó que la señora Patil y Padma habían estado presentes en la cena de lady Malfoy. De hecho, la señora Patil era una de los desafortunados cinco en ser retratados por lady Whistledown en la columna de esa mañana.

-¿Saben sus padres dónde está usted?-preguntó la señora Patil a Hermione.

-¿Disculpe?-preguntó Hermione, parpadeando con sorpresa.

Se volvió hacia Padma, quien siempre había pensado que era del tipo bastante agradable, aunque algo silenciosa.

Pero si Padma sabía en qué andaba su madre no dio ninguna indicación, aparte de una expresión dolorida que llevó a Hermione a creer que si un agujero se hubiera abierto de repente en medio del piso del salón de baile, Padma hubiese saltado en él felizmente.

-¿Saben sus padres dónde está?-repitió la señora Patil, esta vez con más mordacidad.

-Vinimos juntos-respondió Hermione lentamente-así que sí, asumo que están conscientes de…

-La regresaré con ellos-la interrumpió la señora Patil.

Y entonces Hermione comprendió.

-Le aseguro-dijo heladamente-que el señor Potter es más que capaz de regresarme con mis padres.

-Madre-dijo Padma, agarrando la manga de su madre.

Pero la señora Patil la ignoró.

-Una muchacha como usted-le dijo a Hermione-debe tener cuidado con su reputación.

-Si se refiere a la columna de lady Whistledown-dijo Hermione, con voz atípicamente helada-entonces debo recordarle que usted también fue mencionada allí, señora Patil.

Padma quedó boquiabierta.

-Sus palabras no me preocupan-dijo la señora Patil- Sé que no tomé ese brazalete.

-Y yo sé que el señor Potter tampoco lo hizo-le contestó Hermione.

-Nunca dije que lo hubiera hecho-dijo la señora Patil, y entonces sorprendió a Hermione al volverse hacia Harry y decir-Me disculpo si di ese indicio. Nunca llamaría ladrón a alguien sin pruebas.

Harry, que había estado tensamente quieto al lado de Hermione, no hizo nada más que asentir ante la disculpa. Hermione sospechaba que era lo único que podía hacer sin perder los estribos.

-Madre-dijo Padma, su tono casi desesperado entonces-Parvati se encuentra junto a la puerta, y está saludando con la mano como loca.

Hermione pudo ver a la hermana de Padma, Parvati, que parecía felizmente ocupada en conversación con una de sus amigas. Hermione hizo una nota mental para hacerse amiga de Padma Patil, quien era bien conocida como una florecilla, en la próxima ocasión posible.

-Lady Hermione-dijo la señora Patil, ignorando por completo a Padma-debo...

-¡Madre!

Padma tiró con fuerza de la manga de su madre.

-¡Padma!-La señora Patil se volvió hacia su hija con evidente irritación-Estoy intentando…

-Debemos irnos-dijo Hermione, tomando ventaja de la distracción momentánea de la señora Patil-Me aseguraré de comunicar sus saludos a mi madre.

Y entonces, antes de que la señora Patil pudiera desenmarañarse de Padma, quien tenía un firme agarre sobre su brazo, Hermione hizo su escapatoria, prácticamente arrastrando a Harry detrás de ella.

Él no había dicho una sola palabra durante el intercambio. Hermione no estaba del todo segura de qué significaba eso.

-Lo lamento terriblemente-dijo ella una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído de la señora Patil.

-Usted no hizo nada-dijo él, pero su voz era tensa.

-No, pero, bueno…-Ella se detuvo, insegura de cómo proceder. No quería aceptar la culpa por la señora Patil en particular, pero no obstante, parecía que alguien debería disculparse con Harry-Nadie debería llamarlo ladrón-dijo finalmente-Es inaceptable.

Él le sonrió sin humor.

-Ella no me estaba llamando ladrón-dijo Harry-Estaba llamándome cazafortunas.

-Ella nunca...

-Confíe en mí-dijo él, interrumpiéndola con un tono que la hizo sentir como una niña tonta.

¿Cómo podía haber ignorado semejante trasfondo? ¿Realmente estaba tan inconsciente?

-Eso es lo más tonto que jamás haya oído-murmuró ella, más que nada para defenderse.

-¿De veras?

-Por supuesto. Usted es la última persona que se casaría con una mujer por su dinero.

Harry se detuvo, mirándola a la cara con dureza.

-¿Y usted ha llegado a esa conclusión en los tres días que nos hemos conocido?

Los labios de ella se tensaron.

-No hizo falta más tiempo.

Harry sintió sus palabras como un golpe, casi tambaleándose por la fuerza de la fe de Hermione en él. Ella lo miraba con atención, su mentón tan decidido, sus brazos como varas a sus costados, y él fue poseído por una extraña necesidad de asustarla, de apartarla, de recordarle que los hombres eran, por encima de todo, sinvergüenzas y tontos, y que ella no debía confiar con un corazón tan abierto.

-Vine a Londres-le dijo, sus palabras deliberadas y cortantes-con el único propósito de conseguir una novia.

-No hay nada raro en eso-dijo ella con displicencia-Estoy aquí para encontrar un esposo.

-Apenas tengo un centavo a mi nombre-declaró él. Los ojos de ella se abrieron mucho-Soy un cazafortunas-le dijo sin rodeos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo es.

-No puede sumar dos y dos y esperar que sean sólo tres.

-Y usted no puede hablar con enigmas tan ridículos y esperar que yo comprenda una palabra de lo que dice-replicó ella.

-Hermione-dijo Harry con un suspiro, odiando que casi lo hubiese hecho reír.

Eso hacía extraordinariamente más difícil espantarla.

-Podrá necesitar dinero-continuó ella-pero eso no significa que seduciría a alguien para obtenerlo.

-Hermione...

-Usted no es un cazafortunas-dijo ella convincentemente-y se lo diré a cualquiera que se atreva a insinuar que lo es.

Y entonces él tuvo que decirlo. Tenía que dejarlo en claro, hacerla entender la verdad de la situación.

-Si busca reparar mi reputación-dijo él lentamente, y un poco cansado también-entonces tendrá que evitar mi compañía-Los labios de ella se separaron, con sorpresa. Él se encogió de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia-Si debe saberlo, he pasado las últimas tres semanas intentando con bastante desesperación evitar ser llamado un caza-fortunas-dijo Harry, sin poder creer del todo que estaba contándole todo esto-Y lo logré bastante bien hasta el artículo de Whistledown de esta mañana.

-Todo caerá en el olvido-susurró ella, pero su voz carecía de convicción, como si estuviese intentando convencerse a sí misma también.

-No si me ven cortejándola.

-Pero es eso horrible-En pocas palabras, pensó él. Pero no tenía sentido decirlo-Y usted no está cortejándome. Está cumpliendo una promesa a Ron-Ella se detuvo-¿Verdad?

-¿Importa?

-A mí sí-murmuró Hermione.

-Ahora que lady Whistledown me ha marcado-dijo él, intentando no preguntarse por qué le importaba a ella-no podré siquiera pararme a su lado sin que alguien especule que voy tras de su fortuna.

-Ahora está parado a mi lado-señaló ella.

Y era una maldita tortura.

Harry suspiró.

-Debería regresarla con sus padres-Ella asintió.

-Lo siento.

-No se disculpe-le dijo él bruscamente.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo, enojado con lady Whistledown, y enojado con toda la maldita alta sociedad. Pero no con ella. Nunca con ella. Y lo último que quería era su lástima.

-Estoy arruinando su reputación-dijo ella, su voz se quebró con una impotente risa triste-Eso es casi gracioso-Él la miró con aire burlón-Las jóvenes doncellas somos quienes tenemos que cuidar cada movimiento que hacemos-explicó Hermione-Ustedes pueden hacer lo que desean.

-No del todo-dijo él, moviendo su mirada sobre el hombro de ella, para que no cayera en lugares más maduros.

-Cualquiera que sea el caso-dijo ella, moviendo la mano en ese gesto despreocupado que había usado tan exitosamente al comienzo de la noche-parece que soy el obstáculo en su camino. Usted quiere una esposa y, bueno…

Su voz perdió su despreocupación, y cuando sonrió, había algo que faltaba allí.

Harry se dio cuenta de que nadie más lo notaría. Nadie se daría cuenta de que su sonrisa no estaba del todo bien.

Pero él sí. Y eso le rompía el corazón.

-A quien quiera que elija…-continuó Hermione, reforzando esa sonrisa con una risita apagada-no la obtendrá conmigo cerca, parece.

Pero él se dio cuenta de que no sería por ninguna de las razones que ella pensaba. Si no podía encontrar una esposa con Hermione Granger cerca, sería porque no podría quitar los ojos de ella, ni siquiera podría empezar a pensar en otra mujer cuando pudiera percibir su presencia.

-Debería irme-dijo ella, y él supo que tenía razón, pero no podía obligarse a decirle adiós.

Había evitado su compañía precisamente por esta razón.

Y ahora que tenía que mandarla a volar de una vez y para siempre, era aun más duro de lo que había pensado.

-Está rompiendo su promesa a Ron-le recordó ella.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, aunque ella nunca comprendería lo bien que estaba cumpliendo con su promesa. Le había prometido a Ronald que la protegería.

Hermione tragó con dificultad.

-Mis padres están allí-dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la izquierda y detrás.

Él asintió y la tomó del brazo, haciéndola dar vuelta para que pudieran dirigirse con el conde y la condesa.

Y se encontraron cara a cara con lady Malfoy.

* * *

><p>¿Que les ha parecido? Espero que esto consiga retirar las sospechas de que fue Harry quien se llevó el brazalete de rubíes... al menos entre nosotros y nosotras.<p>

Con ustedes, las respuestas a los reviews.

**maribel-chan**: ¡Mari cariño! ¿Cómo has estado? Te eche mucho de menos en el capítulo anterior… Que bueno que esta historia te esté gustando tanto, eso me hace muy que muy feliz. Harry es un amor, sobretodo cuando espanta a los pretendientes de Hermione. ¡Se ve muy lindo! Sip, Hermione ya está completamente loca por el pelinegro. Ha sido un encanto leerte de nuevo linda. Besos de caramelo.

**lucecita11**: ¡Linda! ¿Cómo has estado este tiempo? Me encanta que te encante la historia. No desesperes, que aquí está la continuación. Besos de menta.

**Angelinarte**: Reina, bienvenida a la historia. Gracias por darte un tiempito para dejarme tu opinión, eso es muy importante para mí. ¿Sospechas del pobre de Harry? Bueno linda, debes recordar que durante la cena él estuvo acompañando a Hermione hacia la mesa y se sentó a su costado. A mi se me da que sería un poquito difícil para él alejarse sin que la castaña se diera cuenta. Pero tienes muchísima razón en que la única culpable es Lady Malfoy por tonta. Esas personas eran unos clasistas totales, absolutamente snobs. Para ellos solo importaba cuanto dinero tenías en el bolsillo. Aquí está la actualización, espero que te guste. Besos de fresa.

**LunaLlena91**: Muchas gracias por los elogios. ¿Qué otra historia has leído? Espero que te haya gustado. Aquí está el siguiente capi. Besitos de frambuesa.

**Hanny**: ¡Hola linda! Que bueno que la historia te haya atrapado, eso me pone súper feliz. Reina mía… ¿Eres psíquica? Porque acertaste de lleno. Ese es el gran problema entre ellos… el status social. Pero tranquila, que nuestra pareja favorita sabrá sortear todos los obstáculos para estar juntos. Besos de uva.

**Karlyzhaa****G.****dBlack**: Hola linda. Sip, estoy de regreso y con una nueva historia Harmony. Lo de Lady Whistledown… lo siento mucho linda, no te puedo dar detalles sobre eso. Sería como venderte el fic en bandeja de plata. Pero no te preocupes, que al término de la historia yo lo podré. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste tanto como los anteriores. Besos de miel.

**EriqitaPotterGranger**: ¿Cómo has estado reina? Espero que los problemillas no hayan sido serios. Lo bueno es que su relación va viento en popa, por lo menos en lo que respecta a Hermione. Y Harry va por buen camino también. Lo siento mucho linda, pero no puedo explicarte lo de Lady Whistledown porque sino te estaría dando la historia en bandeja de plata. Besos de chocolate.

**Gelly**: ¡Linda! ¿Por donde andabas? Nena, no ha aparecido el correo. Creo que debes escribirlo con espacios porque sino la pagina lo borra. Besos de crema.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Besos para todos

Cami Sky


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola todo el mundo!

¿Qué tal han pasado estos días?

Yo estoy ya mucho mejor de mi gargantita. Ya no tengo que tomar pastillas y puedo volver a comer helados en cantidades industriales… aunque mi mamá dice que no debo comer tanto helado o sino volveré a enfermarme. Pero es que el helado es tan rico… ahora mismo estoy con un helado de lúcuma con chocolate (para los que no sepan, la lúcuma es una fruta oriunda del perú, con un sabor único. Y combina muy bien con el chocolate).

Así que aquí me tienen, comiendo un helado de chocolate y lúcuma y lista para la actualización.

**Capítulo 4**

_Uno sólo puede preguntarse qué acontecimientos ocurrirán en el gran baile Hargreaves esta noche. Esta Autora sabe de buena fuente que lady Malfoy planea asistir, como todos los principales sospechosos, con la posible excepción de la señorita Chang, que recibió una invitación sólo por deseo de la propia lady Malfoy._

_Pero el señor Potter ha contestado afirmativamente, al igual que el señor Noot, la señora Patil, y lord Easterly._

_Esta Autora descubre que sólo puede decir: "¡Que comiencen los juegos!"_

_Ecos de sociedad de lady Whistledown, 31 de mayo de 1816_

-¡Señor Potter!-chilló lady Malfoy-¡Justo la persona que he estado buscando!

-¿De veras?-preguntó Hermione con sorpresa, antes de poder recordar que en realidad estaba bastante molesta con lady Malfoy y que había pretendido ser amablemente glacial la próxima vez que se encontraran.

-Así es-dijo severamente la mujer mayor-Estoy muy furiosa por esa columna de Whistledown de esta mañana. Esa infernal mujer nunca tiene más que la mitad bien.

-¿A qué mitad se refiere?-preguntó Harry fríamente.

-La mitad respecto a que usted es un ladrón, por supuesto-dijo lady Malfoy-Todos sabemos que usted está a la caza de una chica con fortuna-echó un vistazo bastante obvio a Hermione-pero no es ningún ladrón.

-¡Lady Malfoy!-exclamó Hermione, incapaz de creer que la mujer pudiera ser tan grosera.

-¿Y cómo-dijo Harry-llegó usted a esa conclusión?

-Conozco a su padre-dijo lady Malfoy con tranquilidad-y eso es suficiente para mí.

-¿Los pecados del padre al revés?-preguntó él con sequedad.

-Exactamente-replicó lady Malfoy, pasando su tono completamente por alto-Además, sospecho de Easterly. Está demasiado bronceado.

-¿Bronceado?-repitió Hermione, intentando deducir cómo se relacionaba eso con el robo de unos rubíes.

-Y-agregó lady Malfoy oficiosamente-hace trampas en las cartas.

-Lord Easterly me pareció un buen hombre-Hermione se sintió obligada a interceder.

No tenía permitido apostar, por supuesto, pero había pasado suficiente tiempo en la sociedad como para saber que una acusación de hacer trampas era una acusación seria sin lugar a dudas. Más serio, dirían algunos, que una acusación de robo.

Lady Malfoy se volvió hacia ella con un aire condescendiente.

-Tú, querida niña, eres demasiado joven para conocer la historia.

Hermione apretó los labios y se obligó a no responder.

-Debería asegurarse de tener pruebas antes de acusar a un hombre de robo-dijo Harry, con su columna recta como un poste.

-Bah. Tendré toda la prueba que necesito cuando encuentre mis joyas en su apartamento.

-Lady Malfoy, ¿ha hecho revisar la habitación?-interrumpió Hermione, ansiosa por difuminar la conversación.

-¿La habitación de él?

-No, la suya. El comedor.

-Por supuesto que sí-replicó lady Malfoy-¿Crees que soy una tonta?-Hermione se negó a hacer comentarios-Hice revisar la habitación dos veces-declaró la mujer mayor-Y luego la revisé yo misma una tercera vez, sólo para asegurarme. El brazalete no está en el comedor. Puedo decirlo con seguridad.

-Estoy segura de que tiene razón-dijo Hermione, intentando todavía arreglar las cosas. Habían atraído un gentío, y no menos de una docena de espectadores estaban acercándose, ansiosos de escuchar el intercambio entre lady Malfoy y uno de sus principales sospechosos-Pero sea como sea…

-Será mejor que cuide sus palabras-la interrumpió Harry cortante, y Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, aturdida por su tono, y luego aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que no se dirigía a ella.

-Disculpe-dijo lady Malfoy, echando los hombros atrás ante la ofensa.

-No conozco bien a lord Easterly, así que no puedo responder por su carácter-dijo Harry-pero sí sé que usted no tiene pruebas con las cuales apuntar una acusación. Está pisando terreno peligroso, milady y haría bien en no ensuciar el buen nombre de un caballero. O podría descubrir-añadió convincentemente, cuando lady Malfoy abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo-que su propio nombre es arrastrado por el mismo lodo.

Lady Malfoy jadeó, Hermione quedó boquiabierta y entonces un extraño silencio cayó sobre el pequeño público.

-¡Esto estará en el Whistledown de mañana sin dudas!-dijo alguien finalmente.

-Señor Potter, me parece que olvida usted su lugar-dijo lady Malfoy.

-No-dijo Harry con gravedad-Eso es lo único que nunca olvido.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y entonces, justo cuando Hermione estaba casi segura de que lady Malfoy iba a escupir veneno, la mujer rió.

Rió. Ahí mismo en el salón de baile, dejando a todos los espectadores boquiabiertos de sorpresa.

-Tiene usted coraje, señor Potter-dijo-Le concedo eso-Él asintió cortésmente, lo cual Hermione encontró bastante admirable bajo las circunstancias-No cambio mi opinión de lord Easterly, para que usted sepa-continuó ella-Aun si él no tomó el brazalete, se ha comportado terriblemente mal con la querida Sophia. Ahora, bien-dijo ella, cambiando de tema con una rapidez desconcertante-¿dónde está mi dama de compañía?

-¿Ella está aquí?-preguntó Hermione.

-Por supuesto que está aquí-dijo lady Malfoy enérgicamente-Si hubiese permanecido en casa, todos pensarían que ella es una ladrona-Se dio vuelta y miró con perspicacia a Harry-Al igual que usted, espero, señor Potter.

Él no dijo nada, pero inclinó la cabeza ligeramente.

Lady Malfoy sonrió, un estiramiento bastante aterrador de los labios en su rostro, y entonces se dio vuelta y rugió:

-¡Señorita Chang! ¡Señorita Chang!

Y se marchó, con remolinos de seda rosada volando detrás de ella y lo único que Hermione pudo pensar fue que la pobre señorita Chang seguramente merecía una medalla.

-¡Estuvo magnífico!-Dijo Hermione a Harry-Nunca conocí a nadie que le hiciera frente de ese modo.

-No fue nada-dijo él en voz baja.

-Tonterías-dijo ella-No fue nada menos que…

-Hermione, basta-dijo él, claramente incómodo por la continuada atención de los demás invitados a la fiesta.

-Muy bien-accedió ella-pero nunca tomé mi limonada. ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme?

Él no podía rechazar un pedido directo frente a tantos espectadores y Hermione intentó no sonreír con deleite cuando él le tomó el brazo y la condujo de regreso a la mesa de refrescos. Se veía casi insoportablemente apuesto con su atuendo de noche. Ella ni siquiera sabía cuándo o por qué él había decidido renunciar a su uniforme militar, pero igualmente componía una figura gallarda y era un placer embriagador estar tomada de su brazo.

-No me importa lo que diga-le susurró-Estuvo maravilloso y lord Easterly le debe gratitud.

-Cualquiera hubiese...

-Cualquiera no hubiese y usted lo sabe-lo cortó Hermione-Deje de estar tan avergonzado por su propio sentido del honor. Me resulta bastante atractivo.

El rostro de Harry se ruborizó y se veía como si quisiera dar un tirón a su corbata para soltarla. Hermione hubiese reído con placer si no estuviera tan segura de que eso sólo lo incomodaría más.

Y ella se dio cuenta, había pensado que era cierto dos días atrás pero ahora lo sabía con certeza, de que lo amaba. Era una sensación asombrosa, impresionante y se había convertido, de manera bastante espectacular, en una parte de quien ella era. Lo que sea que hubiese sido antes, ahora era algo más. No existía por él y no existía debido a él, pero de algún modo él se había convertido en un pequeño pedazo de su alma. Y Hermione sabía que nunca sería la misma.

-Vayamos afuera-le dijo impulsivamente, tirando de él hacia la puerta.

Harry resistió el movimiento, manteniendo el brazo firme contra la presión de la mano de ella.

-Hermione, sabe que es una mala idea.

-¿Para su reputación o para la mía?-bromeó ella.

-Para ambas-respondió él con energía-aunque podría recordarle que la mía se recuperaría.

Y también la suya, pensó Hermione aturdida, si él se casaba con ella. No era que quisiera atraparlo en matrimonio, pero de cualquier modo era imposible no pensar en eso, no fantasear allí mismo en medio del baile sobre estar parada a su lado en el frente de una iglesia, con todos sus amigos detrás suyo, escuchando mientras ella pronunciaba sus votos.

-Nadie nos verá-dijo ella, tirando de su brazo lo mejor que podía sin llamar la atención-Además, mire, la gente ha salido al jardín. No estaremos ni un poquito solos.

Harry siguió su mirada hacia las puertas ventana. Efectivamente, había varias parejas pululando, suficientes para que la reputación de nadie sufriera manchas.

-Muy bien-dijo él-si insiste.

Ella sonrió de manera encantadora.

-Insisto.

El aire nocturno era frío pero bienvenido luego del húmedo tumulto en el salón de baile. Harry intentó mantenerlos a plena vista de las puertas, pero Hermione seguía tirando hacia las sombras, y aunque debería haberse mantenido firme y haberla sujetado en aquel mismo sitio, Harry descubrió que no podía.

Ella conducía y él la seguía, sabía que estaba mal, pero no había nada que pudiera obligarse a hacer.

-¿Realmente cree que alguien robó el brazalete?-preguntó Hermione una vez que estaban apoyados contra la balaustrada, observando el jardín iluminado con antorchas.

-No quiero hablar sobre el brazalete.

-Muy bien-dijo ella-Yo no quiero hablar sobre Ronald.

Harry sonrió. Hubo algo en el tono de ella que le resultó divertido, y ella también debía haberlo oído, porque le estaba sonriendo.

-¿Hemos dejado algo sobre lo que hablar?-preguntó ella.

-¿El clima?

Hermione le ofreció una expresión vagamente recriminadora.

-Sé que no quiere discutir sobre política ni religión.

-Claro-dijo ella descaradamente-Ahora no, de ninguna manera.

-Muy bien, entonces-dijo él-Es su turno de sugerir un tema.

-Muy bien-dijo ella-Me animo. Cuénteme sobre su esposa.

Él se ahogó con lo que debía ser la mota de polvo más grande en la creación.

-¿Mi esposa?-repitió.

-La que afirma estar buscando-explicó Hermione-Bien podría contarme qué es lo que está buscando, ya que claramente tendré que ayudarlo en la búsqueda.

-¿Lo hará?

-Claro. Dijo que yo no hago más que hacerlo parecer un cazafortunas y acabamos de pasar los últimos treinta minutos juntos, varios de ellos a plena vista de los peores chismosos de Londres. Según sus argumentos, lo he retrasado un mes entero-Ella se encogió de hombros, aunque el movimiento fue ocultado por el suave chal azul que había ajustado sobre sus hombros-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Harry la observó un largo rato, perdió su batalla interior y cedió.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué quiere saber?

Ella sonrió con placer ante su victoria.

-¿Ella es inteligente?

-Por supuesto.

-Muy buena respuesta, señor Potter.

Él asintió con elegancia, deseando ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no disfrutar del momento. Pero no había esperanzas; no podía resistirse a ella.

Hermione golpeteó su dedo índice contra su mejilla mientras reflexionaba sobre sus preguntas.

-¿Es compasiva?-preguntó.

-Eso espero.

-¿Bondadosa con los animales y los niños pequeños?

-Bondadosa conmigo-dijo él, sonriendo perezosamente-¿No es eso lo único que importa?

Ella hizo una expresión de malhumor y él rió entre dientes, apoyándose un poquito más contra la balaustrada. Un letargo extraño y sensual estaba apoderándose de él y se estaba perdiendo en el momento. Podían ser invitados en un gran baile en Londres pero, en ese momento, nada existía excepto Hermione y sus burlonas palabras.

-Podría descubrir-dijo Hermione, mirándolo por encima de su nariz con mucha suficiencia-que si ella es inteligente... ¿y creo que planteó eso como un requisito?-Él asintió, concediéndole amablemente ese punto-… que su bondad dependa de la suya. Trata a los demás como te gusta que te traen, y todo eso.

-Puede estar segura-murmuró él-de que seré muy bueno con mi esposa.

-¿Lo será?-susurró ella.

Y Harry se dio cuenta de que ella estaba cerca. No sabía cómo había sucedido, si había sido él o ella, pero la distancia entre ambos había sido reducida. Hermione estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Podía ver cada peca en su nariz, captar cada destello de la luz titilante de las antorchas en su cabello. Los encendidos mechones habían sido apartados en un elegante rodete, pero algunos mechones se habían librado del peinado y se rizaban alrededor de su rostro.

Se dio cuenta de que el cabello de ella era rizado. No había sabido eso. Le parecía inconcebible no haber sabido algo tan básico, pero nunca la había visto de este modo. Su cabello siempre estaba atado a la perfección, cada mechón en su sitio.

Hasta ahora. Y no pudo evitar sentirse soñador y pensar que, de algún modo, esto era para él.

-¿Qué apariencia tiene?

-¿Quién?-preguntó Harry distraídamente, preguntándose qué sucedería si tiraba de uno de esos rizos.

Se veía como un tirabuzón, elástico y suave.

-Su esposa-respondió ella, con la diversión haciendo parecer música su voz.

-No estoy seguro-dijo él-Todavía no la he conocido.

-¿No?-Harry negó con la cabeza. Casi se había quedado sin palabras-Pero, ¿qué desea?-La voz de ella era suave ahora y le tocó la manga con el dedo índice, la pasó por la tela del abrigo de él, desde el codo a la muñeca-Seguramente tiene alguna imagen en mente.

-Hermione-dijo él roncamente, mirando alrededor para ver si alguien había visto.

Había sentido el toque de ella a través de la tela de su abrigo. No quedaba nadie en el patio, pero eso no significaba que fueran a permanecer sin interrupciones.

-¿Cabello oscuro?-murmuró ella-¿Claro?

-Hermione…

-¿Castaño?

Y entonces él ya no pudo soportarlo. Era un héroe de guerra, había luchado y asesinado a incontables soldados franceses, arriesgado su vida más de una vez para apartar a un compatriota herido de la línea de fuego y sin embargo no era inmune a esta muchachita, con su voz melodiosa y palabras insinuantes. Había sido llevado a su límite y no había encontrado murallas ni muros, ninguna última y desesperada defensa contra su propio deseo.

La atrajo hacia él y luego en círculo a su alrededor, moviéndose hasta que estuvieron ocultos por un pilar.

-No deberías presionarme, Hermione.

-No puedo evitarlo-dijo ella.

Él tampoco.

Sus labios encontraron los de ella y la besó.

La besó aunque nunca sería suficiente.

La besó aunque nunca podría tener más.

Y la besó para arruinarla para todos los demás hombres, para dejar su marca y que cuando finalmente su padre la casara con otro, ella tuviera este recuerdo y la acechara hasta el día de su muerte.

Era cruel y era egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo. En algún lugar, profundo en su interior, supo que ella era suya y era un cuchillo en su vientre saber que su conciencia primitiva no significaba nada en el mundo de la alta sociedad.

Ella suspiró contra su boca, un suave sonido parecido a un maullido que se movió dentro de él como una llama.

-Hermione, Hermione-murmuró él, deslizando las manos hacia la curva de su trasero.

La tomó, la apretó contra él, duro y tenso, marcándola a través de las gruesas ropas.

-¡Harry!-gritó ahogadamente, pero él la silenció con otro beso.

Ella se retorció en sus brazos, su cuerpo respondiendo al ataque de él. Con cada movimiento, su cuerpo se frotaba contra el de Harry y el deseo de él se volvía más duro, más caliente, más intenso, hasta que estuvo seguro de que iba a explotar.

Debía detenerse.

Tenía que detenerse.

Y sin embargo, no podía.

En algún lugar dentro suyo, él sabía que esta podría ser su única oportunidad, el único beso que posaría sobre los labios de ella. Y no estaba listo para ponerle fin. Todavía no, no hasta que hubiera tenido más. No hasta que ella conociera más de su toque.

-Te deseo-le dijo, su voz ronca de necesidad-Nunca dudes de eso, Hermione. Te deseo como deseo el agua, como deseo el aire. Te deseo más que todo eso y…

Le falló la voz. No le quedaban palabras. Lo único que podía hacer era observarla, mirar profundo dentro de sus ojos y temblar al ver el eco de su propio deseo. La respiración de ella pasaba entre sus labios en breves jadeos y entonces le tocó los labios con un dedo y susurró.

-¿Qué has hecho?-Harry sintió que sus cejas se elevaban en pregunta-A mí-aclaró ella-¿Qué me has hecho?

Él no podía responder. Hacerlo sería dar voz a todos sus sueños frustrados.

-Hermione-logró decir, pero eso fue todo.

-No me digas que esto no debería haber sucedido-susurró ella.

No lo hizo. No podía. Harry sabía que era verdad, pero no podía forzarse a lamentar el beso. Podría más tarde, cuando estuviera acostado en su cama, ardiendo de necesidad insatisfecha, pero no ahora, no cuando ella estaba tan cerca, su aroma en el viento, su calor atrayéndolo cerca.

-Hermione-dijo nuevamente, porque parecía la única palabra que sus labios podían formar.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces ambos oyeron el sonido de alguien más aproximándose y se dieron cuenta de que ya no estaban solos en el patio. El instinto protector de Harry tomó el mando y la llevó más lejos detrás del pilar, apretando un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio.

Se dio cuenta de que era lord Easterly, discutiendo en voz baja con su esposa, a quien, si Harry sabía bien la historia, él había abandonado bajo circunstancias misteriosas unos doce años atrás. Estaban bastante involucrados en su propio drama y Harry era optimista de que nunca notarían que tenían compañía. Dio un paso atrás, intentando envolverse más profundo en las sombras, pero entonces...

-¡Aw!

El pie de Hermione.

Maldición.

El vizconde y la vizcondesa se dieron vuelta bruscamente, sus ojos abriéndose mucho al darse cuenta de que no estaban solos.

-Buenas noches-dijo Harry resueltamente, ya que parecía no tener más opción que no mostrar vergüenza.

-Eh, buen clima-dijo Easterly.

-Sin dudas-respondió Harry, casi al mismo tiempo que el alegre "¡Oh, sí!" de Hermione.

-Lady Hermione-dijo la esposa de Easterly.

Era una mujer alta y rubia, del tipo que siempre se veía elegante, pero esa noche parecía nerviosa.

-Lady Easterly-la saludó Hermione-¿Cómo está usted?

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?

-Muy bien, gracias. Estaba, eh, un poquito acalorada-Hermione movió la mano como para indicar el aire fresco de la noche-Pensé que un poco de aire fresco podría reanimarme.

-Claro-dijo lady Easterly-Nosotros sentimos exactamente lo mismo.

Su esposo gruñó de acuerdo.

-Eh, Easterly-dijo Harry, ahorrando finalmente a las dos damas su incómoda charla-debería advertirle algo-Easterly inclinó la cabeza en interrogación-Lady Malfoy ha estado acusándolo públicamente por el robo.

-¿Qué?-exigió saber lady Easterly.

-¿Públicamente?-preguntó lord Easterly, cortando cualquier otra exclamación de su esposa.

Harry asintió secamente.

-Muy claramente, me temo.

-El señor Potter lo defendió-comentó Hermione, con ojos ardientes-Estuvo magnífico.

-Hermione-murmuró Harry, intentando hacerla callar.

-Gracias por su defensa-dijo lord Easterly, luego de un amable asentimiento a Hermione-Sabía que ella sospechaba de mí. Lo ha dejado perfectamente claro. Pero aún no había ido tan lejos como para acusarme públicamente.

-Ahora sí-dijo Harry con gravedad.

A su lado, Hermione asintió.

-Lo siento-dijo. Se volvió hacia lady Easterly y agregó-Ella es bastante horrorosa.

Lady Easterly asintió.

-Nunca hubiese aceptado su invitación si no hubiera oído tanto acerca del chef.

Pero su esposo estaba claramente desinteresado en el renombre del chef.

-Gracias por la advertencia-le dijo a Harry.

Harry aceptó el agradecimiento con un solo asentimiento.

-Debo devolver a lady Hermione a la fiesta.

-Tal vez mi esposa sería una mejor escolta-dijo lord Easterly y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba devolviéndole el favor.

Los Easterly nunca mencionarían que habían encontrado a Harry y Hermione a solas y, además, la impecable reputación de lady Easterly aseguraría que Hermione no fuera sujeto de chismes difamatorios.

-Tiene muchísima razón, milord-dijo Harry, tirando suavemente el brazo de Hermione y conduciéndola hacia lady Easterly-La veré mañana-dijo a Hermione.

-¿De veras?-preguntó ella, y él pudo ver en sus ojos que no estaba siendo tímida.

-Sí-respondió, y para gran sorpresa suya, se dio cuenta de que lo decía en serio.

* * *

><p>Colorín colorado, la actualización de la semana se ha terminado.<p>

Ahora viene mi parte favorita. ¡Las respuestas a los reviews!

**Gelly**: Muchas gracias por el correo linda, te voy a mandar un mensaje para que me mandes los títulos. Las reglas de esa sociedad eran un caos completo, mira que no podías estar con una persona que te gustara solo porque no era de tu status… es la cosa más horrible del mundo. Gracias por seguir aquí conmigo. Besos de manzana acaramelada.

**lucecita11**: Harry si es para tenerle penita. Estar loco por Hermione y no poder decirle nada solo porque no tiene la misma posición que ella. Es muy injusto. No eres la única que quisiera tener un novio parecido a Harry linda, yo también quiero uno igual. Me pregunto si los venderán por docenas... Besos de pie de limón.

**NTde****LUPIN**: A la mami de Hermione le gusta Harry por el hecho de que ha sido el mejor amigo de Ronald mientras estuvo en la guerra… pero estoy segura de que eso puede cambiar a favor del pelinegro. La historia, como puse en el primer capítulo, es una fanfictionalización de un libro. El título lo pondré al término del fic. Besos de caramelo.

**maribel-chan**: Me encanta que adores el fic. Hermione es una chica de carácter, mira que desafiar las reglas y buscar a un chico que había sido marcado como un posible ladrón o un cazafortunas en el mejor de los aspectos. Y Harry es tan dulce intentando protegerla. Espero que este capítulo también te guste tanto como los anteriores. Besos de crema pastelera.

**Smithback**: ¿El ave? ¿El pajarraco ese? Mira, que esa hipótesis nunca se me había ocurrido. Habrá que buscar en la jaula del pájaro para verificar. Besos de menta.

**Karlyzhaa****G.****dBlack**: ¿De verdad está haciendo frío? ¿En que país vives? En esta parte del mundo está haciendo un sol… que es para comer helados todo el día. Es muy posible que el brazalete esté tirado por cualquier lado y nadie se haya dado cuenta; así que hasta que lo encuentren, Harry seguirá siendo sospechoso. Pobrecito. Gracias por serme fiel reina mía, no sabes lo feliz que me pone eso. Besos de algodón de azúcar.

**Hanny**: Gracias por darte un tiempito para decirme que sigues siendo fiel. Eso me levanta muchísimo el ánimo. Como has leído linda, el encuentro no salió ni muy bien ni muy mal. Digamos que ha sido un empate entre ambos. Por lo menos Harry se supo defender. Ya no tienes que esperar más linda, aquí está la actualización. Besos de fresa.

**Angelinarte**: ¿De verdad nunca antes te habían contestado un review en esta web? Eso está muy que muy mal; no sé que tiene la gente en la cabeza. Si los lectores son el alma de la historia, sin ustedes no existiríamos nosotros. No se los demás, pero a mí me encanta responder los reviews; son una manera de mantener un contacto más cercano con mis lectores. No reina, no te preocupes por contarme esas cosas. ¿Sabes que mí también me pasó una vez? Pero con un libro; me habían regalado una edición de colección del Señor de los Anillos dedicada y pues día en que hubo una reunión simplemente desapareció. Estuve muy triste… hasta que lo encontré en casa de uno de mis primos que es fan de ESDLA. Se lo había llevado para leerlo y se olvidó pedírmelo. O eso dice… Honestamente, no se me había ocurrido que Lady Whistledown fue la antepasada de Rita Skeeter, pero es muy viable. Total, ambas son detestables. Besos de chocolate.

Ahora si, yo procedo a retirarme.

Besitos para todos.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Cami Sky


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola todo el mundo!

¿Cómo han estado esta semana? Yo ando muy que muy feliz. ¡Ya se acerca la Navidad!

Disculpen por el retraso en la actualización de la historia, pero entre el trabajo y demás cosas no podía encontrar un minutito libre para sentarme frente a la computadora.

Así que, sin más dilación, los dejo con el capítulo de hoy.

**Capítulo 5**

_Debido a que no hay nuevos acontecimientos que informar respecto al Misterio del Brazalete Desaparecido, esta Autora debe contentarse con sus temas más ordinarios, a saber las debilidades cotidianas de la alta sociedad, mientras continúan en su búsqueda de riqueza, prestigio y la esposa perfecta._

_Principal entre los temas de esta Autora es el señor Harry Potter quien, como cualquiera con una mirada perspicaz habrá notado, ha estado cortejando diligentemente a lady Hermione Granger, única hija del conde de Gryffindor, durante más de una semana. La pareja fue casi inseparable en el gran baile Hargreaves, y en la semana siguiente se ha sabido que el señor Potter visita Gryffindor House casi todas las mañanas._

_Tales actividades sólo pueden llamar la atención. El señor Potter es conocido por ser un caza-fortunas aunque para su crédito, debe notarse que antes de lady Hermione, sus aspiraciones monetarias habían sido modestas y, para los estándares de la sociedad, indignos de reproche._

_La fortuna de lady Hermione, sin embargo, es un premio bastante grande, y ha sido aceptado por la sociedad hace mucho tiempo que ella debería casarse con no menos que un conde. De hecho, esta Autora sabe de las mejores fuentes que el libro de apuestas en White's pronostica que ella se comprometerá con el duque de Ashbourne, quien, como todos saben, es el último duque soltero en Bretaña._

_Pobre señor Potter._

_Ecos de sociedad de lady Whistledown, 10 de junio de 1816_

Pobre señor Potter, sin lugar a dudas.

Harry había pasado la semana anterior alternando entre la miseria y la dicha, su humor totalmente dependiente de si era capaz de olvidar que Hermione era una de las personas más ricas en Bretaña y él, para ser franco, no lo era.

Los padres tenían que saber sobre su interés en ella. Había visitado Gryffindor House casi todos los días desde el baile Hargreaves, y ninguno de ellos había intentando disuadirlo, pero también sabían de su amistad con Ronald. Los Gryffindor nunca rechazarían a un amigo de su hijo y lady Gryffindor en particular parecía disfrutar de su presencia. Le gustaba hablar con él acerca de Ronald, escuchar historias de sus últimos días, especialmente cuando Harry le contaba cómo Ronald podía hacer reír a cualquiera, aun mientras estaban rodeados de las peores degradaciones de la guerra.

De hecho, Harry estaba bastante seguro de que a lady Gryffindor le gustaba tanto escuchar sobre Ronald que le permitiría andar sin esperanzas tras Hermione, aunque él fuera, clarísimamente evidente, un prospecto totalmente inadecuado para el matrimonio.

Finalmente llegaría el momento en que los Gryffindor se sentarían con él y tendrían una pequeña conversación, dirían a Harry muy claramente que aunque era un tipo admirable, respetable, y ciertamente un excelente amigo para su hijo, era una cosa totalmente diferente formar una pareja con su hija.

Pero ese momento aún no había llegado, así que Harry había decidido sacar lo mejor de su situación y disfrutar el tiempo que le era permitido. Con ese fin, él y Hermione habían arreglado encontrarse esa mañana en Hyde Park. Ambos eran ávidos jinetes, y como el día lucía el primer trozo de sol en una semana, no pudieron resistirse a una salida.

El sentimiento parecía ser compartido por el resto de la alta sociedad. El parque era un tumulto, con jinetes retrasados al más reposado de los trotes para evitar enredos, y mientras Harry esperaba pacientemente a Hermione cerca del Serpentario, observaba distraídamente la multitud, preguntándose si habría algún otro tonto enamorado en sus filas.

Tal vez. Pero probablemente ninguno tan enamorado, o tan tonto, como él.

-¡Señor Potter! ¡Señor Potter!

Él sonrió ante el sonido de la voz de Hermione. Ella siempre tenía cuidado de no dirigirse a él por su nombre de pila en público, pero cuando estaban solos, y especialmente cuando él le robaba un beso, siempre era Harry.

Nunca antes había pensado en la elección de nombres de sus padres, pero desde que Hermione había tomado la costumbre de susurrarlo en el calor de la pasión, él había llegado a adorar cómo sonaba, y había decidido que Harry era una elección espléndida, sin dudas.

Le sorprendió ver a Hermione a pie, moviéndose por el sendero con dos sirvientes, un hombre y una mujer, siguiéndola.

Harry desmontó inmediatamente.

-Lady Hermione-le dijo con un asentimiento formal.

Había muchas personas cerca, y era difícil saber quién estaba lo bastante cerca para escuchar. Por lo que él sabía, la mismísima maldita lady Whistledown podía estar oculta detrás de un árbol.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

-Mi yegua pisa mal con una pata-le explicó-No quería sacarla. ¿Le importa si caminamos? Traje a mi mozo de cuadra para que cuide de su caballo-Harry entregó las riendas mientras Hermione le aseguraba-John es muy bueno con los caballos. Roscoe estará más que bien con él. Y además-agregó en un susurro, una vez que se habían alejado algunos metros de los sirvientes-él y mi doncella están bastante enamorados. Estaba esperando que pudieran distraerse fácilmente.

Harry se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa divertida.

-Hermione Granger, ¿planeaste esto?

Ella se retrajo como si estuviese ofendida, pero sus labios estaban estirados.

-No soñaría con mentir respecto a la lesión de mi yegua-Él rió entre dientes-Realmente estaba pisando mal con una pata-dijo Hermione.

-Seguro-dijo él.

-¡Es cierto!-protestó ella-En serio. Simplemente decidí aprovechar la situación. No hubieses querido que cancelara nuestra excursión, ¿verdad?-Ella miró sobre su hombro, a su doncella y el mozo de cuadra, que estaban parados uno junto al otro cerca de un pequeño grupo de árboles, conversando alegremente-No creo que lo noten si desaparecemos-dijo Hermione-siempre y cuando no vayamos lejos.

Harry levantó una ceja.

-Desaparecer es desaparecer. Si estamos fuera de su vista, ¿realmente importa qué tan lejos nos aventuramos?

-Claro que sí-contestó Hermione-Es el principio del asunto. No quiero meterlos en problemas después de todo, especialmente cuando están haciéndose los tontos tan atentamente.

-Muy bien-dijo Harry, decidiendo que no tenía sentido seguir la lógica de ella-¿Ese árbol servirá?

Él señaló un enorme olmo, a mitad de camino entre Rotten Row y Serpentine Drive.

-¿Justo en medio de las dos vías principales?-dijo ella, frunciendo la nariz-Es una idea terrible. Vayamos allí, al otro lado del Serpentine.

Así que pasearon, sólo un poquito fuera de vista de los sirvientes de Hermione pero, para simultáneo alivio y consternación de Harry, no fuera de vista de todos los demás.

Caminaron varios minutos en silencio, y entonces Hermione dijo, en un tono bastante casual:

-Escuché un rumor sobre ti esta mañana.

-No algo que habrás leído en el Whistledown, espero.

-No-dijo ella pensativamente-fue mencionado esta mañana. Por otro de mis pretendientes-Y entonces, cuando él no picó su cebo, agregó-Cuando no me visitaste.

-No puedo visitarte todos los días-dijo él-Se comentaría, y además, ya habíamos hecho planes para reunirnos esta tarde.

-Tus visitas a mi hogar ya han sido comentadas. No creo que una más atrajera atención adicional.

Él se sintió sonriendo… una sonrisa lenta, perezosa, que lo calentó de adentro hacia afuera.

-Bien, Hermione Granger, ¿estás celosa?

-No-respondió ella-pero, ¿tú no lo estás?

-¿Debería?

-No-admitió ella-pero ya que estamos en el tema, ¿por qué yo debería estar celosa?

-Te aseguro que no tengo idea. Pasé la mañana en Tattersall's, mirando caballos que no puedo comprar.

-Eso suena bastante frustrante-comentó ella-¿y no quieres saber cuál fue el rumor que escuché?

-Casi tanto-dijo él lentamente-como sospecho que deseas decírmelo.

Hermione le hizo una mueca y luego dijo:

-No soy de chismosear… mucho, pero escuché que llevaste una vida algo desenfrenada cuando regresaste a Inglaterra el año pasado.

-¿Y quién te dijo eso?

-Oh, nadie en particular-dijo ella-pero sí surge la pregunta...

-Surgen muchas preguntas-masculló él.

-¿Cómo es que-continuó ella, ignorando sus gruñidos-nunca escuché sobre este libertinaje?

-Probablemente-dijo él con bastante rigidez-porque no es adecuado para tus oídos.

-Se vuelve más interesante a cada segundo.

-No, se volvió menos interesante a cada segundo-declaró él, en un tono destinado a acabar con más discusiones-Y por eso es que he reformado mis costumbres.

-Lo haces sonar enormemente excitante-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-No lo era.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Hermione, probando de una vez por todas que cualquier intento que él hiciera para intimidarla a rendirse sería infructuoso.

Harry dejó de caminar, incapaz de pensar con claridad y moverse al mismo tiempo. Uno pensaría que había dominado ese arte en la batalla, pero no, no parecía visible. No aquí en Hyde Park, de cualquier modo.

Y no con Hermione.

Era gracioso… había logrado olvidar a Ronald gran parte de la semana pasada. Habían estado las conversaciones con lady Gryffindor, seguro, y la innegable punzada que sentía cada vez que veía a un soldado con uniforme, cada vez que reconocía la sombra vacía en sus ojos.

La misma sombra que había visto tantas veces en el espejo.

Pero cuando estaba con Hermione, era extraño, porque ella era la hermana de Ronald y tan parecida a él en tantos sentidos, pero cuando estaba con ella, Ronald desaparecía. No era olvidado, exactamente, pero simplemente no estaba allí, no colgaba sobre él como un espectro culpable, recordándole que él estaba vivo y Ronald no, y que así sería el resto de su vida.

Pero antes de haber conocido a Hermione...

-Cuando regresé a Inglaterra-le dijo, con voz suave y lenta-no fue mucho después de la muerte de Ronald. No fue mucho después de la muerte de muchos hombres-agregó cáusticamente-pero la de Ronald fue la que sentí más hondo-Ella asintió, y él intentó no notar que sus ojos brillaban-No estoy seguro de qué sucedió realmente-continuó-No creo haberlo planeado, pero parecía tan fortuito que yo estuviera vivo y él no y entonces una noche salí con algunos amigos y de pronto sentí como si tuviera que vivir por los dos.

Había estado perdido durante un mes. Tal vez un poco más. No lo recordaba bien; había estado ebrio la mayor parte de las veces. Había apostado dinero que no tenía y sólo por pura suerte no se había enviado a la casa de caridad. Y había habido mujeres. No tantas como podría haber habido, pero más de las que debería, y ahora, al mirar a Hermione, la mujer que estaba seguro de que adoraría hasta el día de su muerte, se sentía indecente e impuro, como si hubiese ridiculizado algo que debería haber sido precioso y divino.

-¿Por qué paraste?-preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé-dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y no lo sabía. Había estado en una casa de juegos una noche y, en un momento de rara sobriedad, se había dado cuenta de que toda esa "vida" no estaba haciéndolo feliz. No estaba viviendo por Ronald. No estaba viviendo por sí mismo. Simplemente estaba evitando su futuro, alejando cualquier razón para tomar una decisión y seguir adelante. Había salido esa noche y nunca había mirado atrás. Y se daba cuenta de que debía haber sido un poquito más cauteloso en su disolución de lo que había pensado, porque hasta ahora, nadie lo había mencionado. Ni siquiera lady Whistledown.

-Yo me sentí igual-dijo ella suavemente, y sus ojos tenían una suavidad extraña, ausente, como si estuviera en otro lugar, en otro momento.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, no ando por ahí bebiendo y apostando, por supuesto, pero después de que fuimos notificados de…-Se detuvo, se aclaró la garganta y miró a otro lado antes de continuar-Alguien vino a nuestra casa, ¿sabías eso?

Harry asintió, aunque había estado al tanto de esa información. Pero Ronald era hijo de una de las casas más nobles de Inglaterra. Era lógico que el ejército informara a su familia del fallecimiento con un mensajero personal.

-Era casi como si simulara que él estaba conmigo-dijo Hermione-Supongo que así era, en realidad. Todo lo que veía, todo lo que hacía, pensaba "¿Qué pensaría Ronald?" O… "Oh, sí, a Ronald le gustaría este budín. Hubiese comido dos porciones y no hubiera dejado nada para mí".

-¿Y comías más o menos?

Ella parpadeó.

-¿Perdón?

-Del budín-explicó Harry-Cuando te dabas cuenta de que Ronald hubiese tomado tu parte, ¿comías la porción o la dejabas?

-Oh-Hermione se quedó callada, lo pensó-La dejaba, creo. Luego de algunos bocados. No parecía bien disfrutarlo tanto.

De repente, él le tomó la mano.

-Caminemos un poco más-dijo él, su voz extrañamente insistente.

Hermione sonrió ante su apremio y aceleró el paso para alcanzar el de Harry. Él caminaba con un paso de piernas largas, y ella se encontró casi dando saltitos para mantenerse a su ritmo.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-A cualquier sitio.

-¿A cualquier sitio?-preguntó ella perpleja-¿En Hyde Park?

-A cualquier sitio excepto aquí-aclaró él-con ochocientas personas alrededor.

-¿Ochocientas?-No pudo evitar sonreír-Yo veo aproximadamente cuatro.

-¿Cientas?

-No, sólo cuatro-Harry se detuvo, mirándola con una expresión vagamente paternal-Oh, muy bien-concedió ella-tal vez ocho, si estás dispuesto a contar el perro de lady Bridgerton.

-¿Te animas a una carrera?

-¿Contigo?-preguntó Hermione, sus ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

Él actuaba muy raro. Pero no era preocupante, sólo divertido, en realidad.

-Te daré una ventaja.

-¿Para compensar mis extremidades más cortas?

-No, por tu débil complexión-dijo él provocadoramente.

Y funcionó.

-Eso es una mentira.

-¿Lo crees?

-Lo sé.

Harry se apoyó contra un árbol, cruzando los brazos de un modo irritantemente condescendiente.

-Tendrás que probármelo.

-¿Frente a todos los ochocientos espectadores?

Él levantó una ceja.

-Yo veo sólo cuatro. Cinco con el perro.

-Para ser un hombre al que no le gusta llamar la atención, estás excediéndote ahora mismo.

-Tonterías. Todos están más que enfrascados en sus propios asuntos. Y, además, todos están disfrutando demasiado del sol como para darse cuenta.

Hermione miró alrededor. Él tenía razón. Las demás personas en el parque, y eran considerablemente más de ocho, aunque ni cerca de los cientos que él había clamado, reían, bromeaban y, en general, actuaban de modo casi indecoroso. Ella se percató de que era el sol. Tenía que serlo. Había estado nublado durante lo que parecían años, pero hoy era uno de esos días perfectos de cielo azul, con rayos de sol tan intensos que cada hoja en cada árbol parecía dibujada más concisamente, cada flor pintada con una paleta más vívida. Si había reglas que seguir, y Hermione estaba bastante segura de que las había; sin duda habían sido machacadas en ella desde el nacimiento, entonces la alta sociedad parecía haberlas olvidado esta tarde, al menos las que determinaban el comportamiento formal en un día soleado.

-Muy bien-dijo resueltamente-Acepto tu desafío. ¿Hacia dónde corremos?

Harry señaló un grupo de árboles altos en la distancia.

-Aquel árbol allí mismo.

-¿El cercano o el lejano?

-El del medio-dijo él, claramente sólo para ser contrario.

-¿Y cuánta ventaja recibo?

-Cinco segundos.

-¿Cronometrados o contados en tu cabeza?

-Buen Dios, mujer, eres un poquito rigurosa.

-He crecido con dos hermanos-le dijo con una mirada desapasionada-He tenido que serlo.

-Contados en mi cabeza-dijo él-No tengo un reloj aquí, en cualquier caso-Ella abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Harry agregó-Despacio. Contados despacio en mi cabeza. También tengo un hermano, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, ¿alguna vez te dejó ganar?

-Ni siquiera una.

Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron.

-¿Me dejarás ganar?

Él sonrió lentamente, como un gato.

-Tal vez.

-¿Tal vez?

-Depende.

-¿De qué?

-Del premio que recibiré si pierdo.

-¿No se supone que uno reciba un premio por ganar?

-No cuando uno pierde la carrera a propósito.

Ella dio un grito ahogado de indignación, y entonces replicó:

-No tendrás que perder nada a propósito, Harry Potter. ¡Te veré en la línea de llegada!

Y entonces, antes de que él pudiera recobrar el equilibrio, ella partió, corriendo por la hierba con un abandono que seguramente la atormentaría al día siguiente, cuando todas las amigas de su madre fueran de visita por su dosis diaria de té y chismes.

Pero en ese mismo momento, con el sol brillando sobre su rostro y el hombre de sus sueños mordiéndole los talones, Hermione Granger no logró obligarse a que le importara.

Era rápida; siempre había sido rápida, y reía al correr, con una mano bombeando al costado y la otra sosteniendo su falda a pocos centímetros de la hierba. Podía oír a Harry detrás suyo, riendo mientras sus pasos retumbaban cada vez más cerca. Ella iba a ganar; estaba segura de eso. O ganaba en buena ley, o él perdería a propósito y se lo recordaría durante toda la eternidad, pero no le importaba demasiado.

Una victoria era una victoria, y ahora mismo Hermione se sentía invencible.

-¡Atrápame si puedes!-se burló, mirando sobre su hombro para evaluar el progreso de Harry-¡Nunca… Uff!

La respiración escapó de su cuerpo con contundente velocidad, y antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer otro sonido, estaba extendida sobre la hierba, enredada con, ¡gracias al cielo!, otra mujer.

-¡Ginny!-jadeó, reconociendo a su amiga Ginny Weasley-¡Lo siento tanto!

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-exigió saber Ginny, enderezando su sombrero, que había quedado tambaleadamente torcido.

-Una carrera, en realidad-murmuró Hermione-No se lo digas a mi madre.

-No tendré que hacerlo-replicó Ginny-Si crees que no se enterará de esto…

-Lo sé, lo sé-dijo Hermione con un suspiro-Espero que lo apunte a demencia inducida por el sol.

-¿O tal vez ceguera por el sol?-dijo una voz masculina.

Hermione levantó la mirada para ver a un hombre alto, de cabello color castaño oscuro, a quien no conocía. Miró a Ginny, que rápidamente hizo las presentaciones.

-Lady Hermione-dijo Ginny, poniéndose de pie con ayuda del extraño-este es el conde Dean Thomas.

Hermione murmuró su saludo justo cuando Harry se detenía resbalando a su lado.

-Hermione, ¿se encuentra bien?-exigió saber.

-Estoy bien. Mi vestido podrá estar arruinado, pero el resto de mí no está nada maltratado-Aceptó su servicial mano y se puso de pie-¿Conoce a la señorita Weasley?

Harry sacudió la cabeza en negativa, y Hermione los presentó. Pero cuando se volvió para presentarlo al conde, él asintió.

-Thomas.

-¿Ya se conocen?-preguntó Hermione.

-Del ejército-informó Thomas.

-¡Oh!-Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon-¿Conocía usted a mi hermano? ¿Ronald Granger?

-Era un buen tipo-dijo Thomas-Nos agradaba mucho a todos.

-Sí-dijo Hermione-a todos les agradaba Ronald. Era bastante especial en ese sentido.

Thomas asintió, de acuerdo con ella.

-Lamento mucho su pérdida.

-Todos lo lamentamos. Agradezco su sentimiento.

-¿Estaban en el mismo regimiento?-preguntó Ginny, mirando del conde a Harry.

-Sí, así era-dijo Thomas-aunque Potter aquí fue afortunado de permanecer durante la acción.

-¿No estuvo usted en Waterloo?-preguntó Hermione.

-No. Fui llamado a casa por razones familiares.

-Lo siento tanto-murmuró Hermione.

-Hablando de Waterloo-dijo Ginny-¿tiene intenciones de ir a la reconstrucción la semana próxima? Lord Thomas estaba quejándose de haberse perdido la diversión.

-Yo no lo llamaría diversión-masculló Harry.

-Bueno-dijo Hermione alegremente, ansiosa de evitar un encuentro desagradable.

Sabía que Harry detestaba la glorificación de la guerra, y pensaba que él no sería capaz de seguir siendo amable con alguien que realmente lamentaba haberse perdido semejante escena de muerte y destrucción.

-¡La reconstrucción de Prinny! Ya casi lo había olvidado. Será en Vauxhall, ¿verdad?

-Dentro de una semana-confirmó Ginny-En el aniversario de Waterloo. He oído que Prinny no cabe en sí de emoción. Habrá fuegos artificiales.

-Porque queremos que sea una fiel representación de la guerra-dijo Harry con mordacidad.

-O la idea de Prinny de lo que es fiel, al menos-dijo Thomas, su tono era notablemente frío.

-Tal vez están destinados imitar los disparos-dijo Hermione rápidamente-¿Irá usted, señor Potter? Agradecería su compañía-Él se quedó callado un momento y ella supo sin dudas que él no quería hacerlo. Pero, aun así, no pudo acallar su egoísmo y dijo-Por favor. Quiero ver lo que Ronald vio.

-Ronald no…-Él se detuvo y tosió-No verá lo que Ronald vio.

-Lo sé, pero igualmente, será lo más cercano que veré. Por favor, diga que me acompañará.

Los labios de él se tensaron, pero dijo:

-Muy bien.

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

-Gracias. Es muy generoso de su parte, especialmente porque…

Hermione se quedó callada. No necesitaba informar a Ginny y al conde que Harry no deseaba asistir. Podían haberlo deducido solos, pero Hermione no tenía que explicarlo con detalle.

-Bueno, debemos marcharnos-dijo Ginny- eh, antes de que alguien...

-Tenemos que marcharnos-dijo el conde suavemente.

-Lamento muchísimo lo de la carrera-dijo Hermione, acercándose y apretando la mano de la muchacha.

-No te preocupes-respondió Ginny, devolviendo el gesto-Imagina que soy la línea de llegada, así que ganaste.

-Una idea excelente. Debería haberlo pensado.

-Sabía que encontrarías la manera de ganar-murmuró Harry una vez que la joven y el conde se habían alejado.

-¿Alguna vez estuvo en duda?-bromeó Hermione.

Él sacudió la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos nunca abandonaron el rostro de ella. La observaba con una extraña intensidad, y de pronto ella se dio cuenta de que su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido, su piel cosquilleaba y...

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó, porque si no hablaba, estaba segura de que olvidaría respirar.

Algo había cambiado en el último minuto; algo había cambiado dentro de Harry, y ella tenía la sensación de que, fuera lo que fuera, cambiaría su vida también.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta-dijo él.

El corazón de Hermione se elevó. ¡Oh, sí, sí, sí! Esto podía ser una sola cosa. Toda la semana había estado conduciendo a esto, y Hermione supo que sus sentimientos por este hombre no eran unilaterales. Asintió, sabiendo que su corazón estaba en sus ojos.

-Yo…-Él se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta-Debes saber que me importas mucho.

Ella asintió.

-Eso esperaba-murmuró.

-¿Y creo que respondes a mis sentimientos?

Harry lo dijo como una pregunta, lo cual ella encontró absurdamente conmovedor. Así que asintió nuevamente, luego se despojó de la cautela y agregó:

-Mucho.

-Pero también debes saber que una unión entre nosotros dos no es nada que tu familia o, de hecho, cualquiera, hubiese esperado.

-No-dijo Hermione prudentemente, no muy segura adónde iba él con esto-Pero no logro ver…

-Por favor-le dijo él, interrumpiéndola-permíteme terminar.

Ella permaneció callada, pero esto no se sentía correcto, y su humor, que había estado lanzándose hacia las estrellas, tuvo una caída brutal de regreso a la tierra.

-Quiero que me esperes-dijo Harry.

Ella parpadeó, insegura de cómo interpretar eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero casarme contigo, Hermione-dijo él, su voz era insoportablemente solemne-Pero no puedo. No ahora.

-¿Cuándo?-susurró ella, esperando que dijera dos semanas, dos meses o incluso dos años.

Cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando él pusiera una fecha.

Pero lo único que Harry dijo fue:

-No lo sé.

Y lo único que ella pudo hacer fue quedarse mirándolo. Y preguntarse por qué. Y preguntarse cuándo. Y preguntarse… y preguntarse... Y…

-¿Hermione?-Ella sacudió la cabeza-Hermione, yo…

-No, no lo hagas.

-Que no haga... ¿qué?

-No lo sé.

La voz de ella era desolada y herida, y atravesó a Harry como un cuchillo.

Podía notar que ella no comprendía lo que le estaba pidiendo. Y la verdad era que él tampoco estaba completamente seguro. Nunca había pretendido que esto fuera más que un paseo por el parque; sólo debía ser otro en esta serie de compromisos que componían su inútil cortejo a Hermione Granger. El matrimonio había sido lo último en su mente.

Pero entonces algo había sucedido; no sabía qué. Había estado observándola, y ella había sonreído, o tal vez no había sonreído, o tal vez sólo había movido los labios de alguna manera cautivadora, y entonces era como si hubiese sido disparado por Cupido, y de algún modo estaba pidiéndoselo, las palabras estallando desde un rincón atrevido, poco práctico de su alma. Y no podía detenerse, aunque sabía que estaba mal.

Pero tal vez no tenía que ser imposible. Tal vez no del todo. Había una manera en que él podría hacerlo suceder. Si tan sólo pudiera hacerle entender...

-Necesito un poco de tiempo para establecerme-intentó explicarle-Tengo muy poco ahora, casi nada en realidad, pero una vez que venda mi comisión, tendré una pequeña suma para invertir.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó ella.

-Necesito que esperes un par de años. Que me des algo de tiempo para hacer mi fortuna más segura antes de que nos casemos.

-¿Y por qué lo haría?-preguntó Hermione.

El corazón de él golpeaba en su pecho.

-Porque me quieres-Ella no habló; él no respiró-¿Verdad?-susurró Harry.

-Por supuesto que sí. Acabo de decirte cuánto-Ella sacudió apenas la cabeza, como si intentara refrescar sus pensamientos, forzarlos a unirse en algo que pudiera comprender-¿Por qué esperar? ¿Por qué simplemente no podemos casarnos ahora?

Por un momento Harry no pudo hacer más que mirarla. Ella no lo sabía. ¿Cómo podía no saberlo? Todo ese tiempo él había vivido en un estado de agonía, y ella ni siquiera lo había pensado.

-No puedo mantenerte-dijo él-Debes saberlo.

-No seas tonto-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa aliviada-Está mi dote y…

-No voy a vivir de tu dote-dijo él mordazmente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tengo orgullo-dijo él rígidamente.

-Pero viniste a Londres para casarte por dinero-protestó ella-Eso me dijiste.

La mandíbula de él se apretó en una línea resuelta.

-No me casaré contigo por tu dinero.

-Pero no estarías casándote conmigo por mi dinero-dijo ella suavemente-¿Verdad?

-Claro que no. Hermione, sabes cuánto te quiero…

La voz de ella se volvió más cortante.

-Entonces no me pidas que espere.

-Mereces más de un hombre de lo que puedo ofrecerte.

-Deja que yo juzgue eso-siseó Hermione, y él se dio cuenta de que estaba enojada.

No molesta, no irritada, sino total y verdaderamente furiosa.

Pero también era ingenua. Ingenua como sólo alguien que nunca había enfrentado privaciones podía ser. Ella no conocía nada más que la completa admiración de la alta sociedad. Era agasajada y adorada, admirada y querida, y ni siquiera podía concebir un mundo en el que la gente susurraba tras su espalda o la miraba por encima de la nariz.

Y ciertamente nunca se le había ocurrido que sus padres pudieran negarle cualquier cosa que ella deseara.

Pero le negarían esto y, más específicamente, se negarían a él. Harry estaba seguro de eso. No había manera de que le permitieran casarse con él, no como estaba su fortuna actualmente.

-Bien-dijo ella finalmente, el silencio entre ambos se había prolongado demasiado-si no aceptas mi dote, que así sea. No necesito mucho.

-Oh, ¿de veras?-preguntó él.

No había pretendido reírse de ella, pero sus palabras salieron vagamente burlonas.

-No-le contestó ella-no lo necesito. Preferiría ser pobre y feliz antes que rica y miserable.

-Hermione, nunca has sido más que rica y feliz, así que dudo que comprendas cómo ser pobre podría...

-No me trates con condescendencia-le advirtió ella-Puedes negarme y puedes rechazarme, pero no te atrevas a ser condescendiente conmigo.

-No te pediré que vivas con mis ingresos-dijo Harry, cada sílaba cortada-Dudo que mi promesa a Ronald incluyera forzarte a la pobreza.

Ella quedó boquiabierta.

-¿De esto se trata? ¿De Ronald?

-¿Qué diablos estás…?

-¿De esto se ha tratado todo? ¿Alguna tonta promesa en el lecho de muerte de mi hermano?

-Hermione, no…

-No, ahora tú permíteme terminar-Los ojos de ella relampagueaban y sus hombros temblaban, y se hubiese visto magnífica si el corazón de él no se estuviera rompiendo-Jamás vuelvas a decirme que me quieres-dijo Hermione-Si lo hicieras, si siquiera comenzaras a comprender esa emoción, entonces te importarían más mis sentimientos que los de Ronald. Él está muerto, Harry. Muerto.

-Sé eso mejor que nadie-dijo él con voz grave.

-No creo que sepas siquiera quién soy-dijo ella, todo su cuerpo temblaba por la emoción-Soy sólo la hermana de Ronald. La tonta hermanita de Ronald, a quien juraste cuidar.

-Hermione...

-No-dijo ella enérgicamente-No digas mi nombre. Ni siquiera me hables hasta que sepas quién soy.

Él abrió la boca, pero sus labios quedaron callados. Por un instante, no hicieron más que mirarse con un extraño horror silencioso. No se movían, tal vez esperando que todo esto fuera un error, que si permanecían allí un momento más, todo simplemente se esfumaría, y quedarían como habían estado antes.

Pero no sucedió, por supuesto, y mientras Harry sólo estaba allí parado, mudo e impotente, Hermione giró sobre sus talones y se marchó, su paso era una dolorosa combinación de paso y carrera.

Pocos minutos más tarde, el mozo de cuadra de Hermione apareció con el caballo de Harry, entregándole las riendas sin palabras.

Y mientras Harry las tomaba, no pudo evitar sentir una cierta irrevocabilidad en la acción, como si le estuvieran diciendo "Tómalas y vete. Vete".

Era, se dio cuenta con sorpresa, el peor momento de su vida.

* * *

><p>Y ahora… ¡es el turno de las respuestas a los reviews!<p>

**lucecita11**: Que bueno que te haya encantado el capítulo. Yo también me quedé con ganas de mucho más después de semejante beso pero hay que ir con calma. Tiempo al tiempo. La historia es preciosa, por eso fue muy sencillo decidir que debía compartirla con todos. Besos de crema pastelera.

**Smithback**: El beso ha sido de película. Debería recibir un premio como "el mejor beso del año" o algo así. La verdad es que ahora mismo no recuerdo exactamente cuantos capítulos le quedan a la historia, pero cálculo que son unos 3 más o menos… creo. Mi no recordar ahora. Puede que me equivoque y sean más. Lo siento, me gustaría poder darte una cantidad exacta. Besos de fresa.

**maribel-chan**: ¡Hola linda! Hermione es una genio, no hay lugar a dudas. Honestamente… me muero de la envidia. ¡Yo también quiero un chico como Harry que bese así! Me pregunto si los venderán… yo me apuntaría a comprar uno. Lamento mucho la demora linda, pero aquí ya está la actualización y no tendrás que esperar más. Besos de menta.

**Karlyzhaa****G.****dBlack**: La verdad es que las imágenes que te has hecho de Harry y Hermione les pegan mucho. Aunque yo pondría al pelinegro un poco más alto y a la castaña algo más joven… pero esos son detalles menores. Pero de que las imágenes les pegan, lo hacen. La discusión entre Easterly y su esposa se me hace más que nada un pleito marital, pero hasta que no se encuentre el brazalete no podemos dar nada por hecho. Si mamá, voy a dejar de comer tanto helado. ¡Pero es que hace mucho calor! Entonces vives en México… con razón lo del frío. De este lado del hemisferio hace un sol horrible. Gracias por preocuparte por mi salud linda, aunque haga bromas al respecto me gusta que se ocupen de mí. Besos de chocolate.

: Bienvenida linda, es un placer tenerte por aquí. La verdad es que nunca me había parado a pensar que si se ven parecidos a Romeo y Julieta; la diferencia es que aquí es el dinero y la sociedad lo que los separa. Porque a la familia no la veo muy disconforme. Gracias por los alertas linda, que esas cosas me animan a continuar. Yo también adoro a este Harry… quisiera saber donde puedo comprarme uno así. Besos de vainilla.

**Angelinarte**: Lady Malfoy es un caso único. Si me lo hubiera dicho a mí, me hubiera encargado personalmente de echarle de arsénico a se bebida; Harry fue demasiado caballeroso con ella. Mínimo se merecía un golpe. Definitivamente… a mí también me dio risa lo de la pobre señorita Chang. Aunque en el fondo me da pena la pobre, mira que tener que soportar a esa mujer… Yo no la envidio por semejante beso, la odio completamente. También quiero un beso de ese tipo y de un chico como Harry. De que hay un cazador entre ellos dos si lo hay, pero no te puedo decir quién. Si por mí fuera, me arrastraría a Harry al altar. Yo me pregunto lo mismo linda, yo me pregunto lo mismo. Besos de caramelo de limón.

**The****Chronicles****of****Cissy****Black:**Hola linda. Es un gusto verte por aquí. Lamento mucho la demora, espero que te este capítulo también te guste. Besos de algodón de azúcar.

**Hanny**: Hola reina. Ese de veritas que fue un beso de campeonato. Me moría de envidia mientras lo escribía. La charla… por lo menos Harry salió medianamente bien parado. Ay el brazalete. Se convertirá en la nueva leyenda urbana de Londres. Besos de caramelo.

**Orquidea****Negra**: Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo del beso. En lo particular, a mi me fascina ese momento. Besos de miel.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Besines

Cami Sky


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola todos!

¿Cómo han estado?

Debo disculparme por la demora en la actualización. La semana pasada he estado atiborrada de trabajo y no pude encontrar un espacio libre para poder sentarme frente al monitor. Lamento mucho haberlos dejado toda una semana sin un capítulo nuevo.

Les tengo una mala noticia… la historia se acerca muy peligrosamente a su final.

Sip, faltan muy poquitos capítulos para el desenlace y saber si Harry y Hermione tendrán su "vivieron felices para siempre".

En cuanto a la siguiente historia… pues ya está seleccionada la próxima fanfictionalización. Es un título recomendado por una de las lectoras y que me ha gustado muchísimo. Gelly cariño, muchísimas gracias por pasarme el nombre. Es una historia que, estoy plenamente segura, les va a encantar. Pero hay un detalle pequeñito que debo informarles. Recién he podido conseguir el libro, así que entre el término de este fic y la publicación del nuevo, habrá algunas semanas de diferencia. Más que nada para que pueda terminar de leer la obra completa y poder hacer un buen trabajo.

Ahora sí, no los entretengo más y los dejo con el capítulo.

**Capítulo 6**

_¡Pobre señor Potter! Pobre, pobre señor Potter._

_Todo cobra un nuevo significado, ¿verdad?_

_Ecos de sociedad de lady Whistledown, 17 de junio de 1816_

No debería haber ido.

Harry estaba seguro de que no deseaba ver una reconstrucción de la Batalla de Waterloo; la primera había sido suficientemente infernal, muchas gracias. Y aunque no creía que la versión de Prinny, actualmente rugiendo a su izquierda, fuese particularmente espantosa o fiel, lo ponía bastante enfermo darse cuenta de que la escena de tanta muerte y destrucción estuviese siendo convertida en entretenimiento para la buena gente de Londres.

¿Entretenimiento? Harry sacudió la cabeza con indignación al observar londinenses de todas las condiciones sociales riendo y disfrutando mientras paseaban por los Jardines Vauxhall. La mayoría ni siquiera prestaba atención al simulacro de batalla. ¿No comprendían que habían muerto hombres en Waterloo?

Hombres buenos.

Hombres jóvenes.

Quince mil hombres.

Y eso ni siquiera era contando al enemigo.

Pero pese a todos sus recelos, aquí estaba. Harry había pagado sus dos peniques y se abría paso en los jardines… no para observar esta parodia de una batalla o comentar sobre las espectaculares lámparas de gas, o siquiera la maravilla de los fuegos artificiales, que, le habían dicho, eran los mejores jamás montados en Bretaña.

No, había venido a ver a Hermione.

Originalmente iba a escoltarla, pero dudaba que ella hubiese cancelado sus planes sólo porque ya no se hablaban. Ella le había dicho que necesitaba ver la reconstrucción, aunque fuera para despedirse finalmente de su hermano. Hermione estaría allí. Harry estaba seguro de eso. Sin embargo, de lo que estaba menos seguro era de si podría ubicarla. Miles de personas ya habían llegado a los Jardines y cientos más seguían llegando en avalancha. Los senderos estaban abarrotados de juerguistas y al pelinegro se le ocurrió que si había algo en esta noche que era una fiel representación de la batalla, era el olor. Faltaba el penetrante olor a sangre y muerte, pero ciertamente tenía ese hedor distintivo de demasiadas personas demasiado amontonadas.

La mayoría de las cuales, pensó Harry mientras giraba en un camino para evitar a una pandilla de rufianes dirigidos hacia él, no se habían bañado en meses.

¿Y quién decía que uno tenía que abandonar los placeres del ejército al retirarse?

No sabía qué iba a decir a Hermione, asumiendo que pudiera encontrarla. No sabía si iba a decir algo. Sólo quería verla, por patético que sonara. Ella había rechazado todos sus intentos de acercamiento desde su discusión en Hyde Park la semana anterior. La había visitado dos veces, pero en ambas ocasiones había sido informado de que ella no estaba "en casa". Sus notas habían sido devueltas, aunque sin abrir. Y finalmente ella le había enviado una carta, diciendo simplemente que a menos que él estuviera preparado para hacer una pregunta muy específica, no necesitaba volver a contactarla.

Hermione no se andaba con rodeos.

Harry había oído el rumor de que la mayoría de la alta sociedad planeaba congregarse en la parte norte de la pradera, donde Prinny había montado un área de observación para la batalla. Tenía que bordear el perímetro del campo, y mantuvo su distancia de los soldados, sin confiar en que todos poseyeran la diligencia suficiente para asegurarse de que sus armas carecían de balas reales. Harry se abrió paso entre las multitudes, maldiciendo en voz baja mientras se dirigía a la pradera del norte. Era un hombre al que le gustaba caminar rápido, con andar de piernas largas y el tumulto en Vauxhall era su versión del infierno en la tierra. Alguien pisó sus dedos del pie, otro lo codeó en el hombro y un tercero… Harry le golpeó la mano cuando el tipo intentaba robarle.

Finalmente, luego de casi media hora de abrirse paso batallando a través de los enjambres, Harry salió a un claro; los hombres de Prinny evidentemente habían evacuado a todos excepto los invitados más nobles, dando al príncipe una visión perfecta de la batalla. La cual, notó Harry agradecidamente, parecía estar llegando a su fin.

Recorrió la muchedumbre con la vista, buscando un destello familiar de cabello castaño rojizo. Nada. ¿Era posible que ella hubiese decidido no asistir?

Un cañón tronó cerca de su oído. Él se estremeció.

¿Dónde diablos estaba Hermione?

Una explosión final y entonces... Buen Dios, ¿era eso Handel?

Harry miró a su izquierda con indignación. En efecto, una orquesta de cien personas había tomado sus instrumentos y comenzado a tocar.

¿Dónde estaba Hermione?

El ruido empezó a crisparlo. La audiencia rugía, los soldados reían y la música… ¿por qué diablos había música?

Y entonces, en medio de todo, la vio. Y podría haber jurado que todo quedó en silencio.

La vio y no hubo nada más.

Hermione deseaba no haber ido. No había esperado disfrutar de la reconstrucción, pero había pensado que podría… oh, no sabía... tal vez aprender algo. Tener alguna sensación de unión con Ronald.

No toda hermana tenía la oportunidad de ver una reconstrucción del escenario de muerte de su hermano.

Pero en cambio sólo deseaba haber llevado algodón para sus oídos. La batalla era ruidosa y peor aún, se encontraba junto a Cormac Mclaggen, quien evidentemente pensaba que era su deber ofrecer un comentario en directo de la escena.

Y lo único que ella podía pensar era "debería haber sido Harry". Debería haber sido Harry parado a su lado, Harry explicándole qué significaban las estratagemas de la batalla, Harry advirtiéndole que cubriera sus oídos cuando se volvía demasiado ruidoso.

Si hubiese estado con Harry, podría haber tomado discretamente la mano y haberla apretado cuando la batalla se volviera demasiado intensa. Con Harry se hubiese sentido cómoda preguntándole el momento en que Ronald había caído.

Pero en cambio tenía a Cormic. Cormic, que pensaba que todo esto era una gran aventura, que realmente se había inclinado y gritado.

-¿Una diversión genial? ¿Eh?

Cormic, quien, ahora que la batalla había terminado, conversaba sobre chalecos y caballos, y probablemente algo más también.

Era demasiado duro escucharlo. La música era fuerte y, sinceramente, Cormic siempre era un poco difícil de seguir.

Y entonces, justo cuando la música llegó a un momento tranquilo, él se acercó y dijo.

-A Ronald le hubiese gustado esto.

¿Le hubiese gustado? Hermione no lo sabía, y de algún modo eso le molestaba. Ronald hubiese sido una persona diferente si hubiera llegado a casa después de la guerra, y le dolía nunca saber el hombre en que se habría convertido en sus últimos días.

Pero Cormic tenía buenas intenciones, y tenía un buen corazón, así que Hermione simplemente sonrió y asintió.

-Una pena lo de su muerte-dijo Cormic.

-Sí-respondió Hermione, porque, realmente, ¿qué más se podía decir?

-Qué modo absurdo de partir.

Ante eso, ella se dio vuelta y lo miró. Parecía un comentario extraño para Cormic, que no era bueno para las delicadezas o sutilezas.

-Toda guerra es absurda-dijo Hermione lentamente-¿No lo cree?

-Bueno, sí, supongo-dijo Cormic-aunque alguien tenía que salir y deshacerse de Boney. No creo que decirle "por favor, si no le molesta" hubiese funcionado.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que era la frase más compleja que jamás había escuchado de Mclaggen y se preguntó si podía haber algo más en él, cuando de pronto... lo supo.

No era que hubiese escuchado algo, y no era que hubiese visto algo. Más bien, simplemente supo que él estaba allí, y efectivamente, cuando inclinó el rostro a su derecha, lo vio.

Harry.

Justo a su lado. Parecía sorprendente que no hubiese percibido antes su presencia.

-Señor Potter-le dijo con frialdad.

O al menos intentó ser helada. Dudaba haberlo logrado; sólo estaba tan aliviada de verlo.

Seguía furiosa con él, por supuesto y no estaba del todo segura de querer hablar con él, pero la noche se sentía tan extraña, y la batalla había sido incómoda y el rostro solemne de Harry era como una cuerda de salvamento a la cordura.

-Estábamos hablando sobre Ronald-dijo Cormic jovialmente. Harry asintió-Es una pena que se haya perdido la batalla-continuó el joven-Quiero decir, todo ese tiempo en el ejército, ¿y luego te pierdes la batalla?-Sacudió la cabeza-Una pena, ¿no lo crees?

Hermione se quedó mirándolo con confusión.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que se perdió la batalla?

Se volvió hacia Harry justo a tiempo de verlo sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente a Cormic, quien respondía con un fuerte.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh?

-¿Qué quiere decir-repitió Hermione, con fuerza esta vez-con que se perdió la batalla?

-Hermione-dijo Harry-debes entender…

-Me dijeron que él murió en Waterloo-Miró de hombre a hombre, estudiando sus rostros-Vinieron a mi casa. Me dijeron que él murió en Waterloo.

Su voz se volvía aguda, aterrada. Y Harry no sabía qué hacer. Podría haber matado a Mclaggen ¿Es que no tenía juicio ese hombre?

-Hermione-dijo, repitiendo su nombre, intentando hacer tiempo.

-¿Cómo murió?-insistió ella-Quiero que me lo digas ahora mismo-Él la miró; ella empezaba a temblar-Dime cómo murió.

-Hermione, yo…

-Dime…

¡BUM!

Los tres dieron un salto cuando una explosión de fuegos artificiales despegó a menos de veinte metros de donde se encontraban.

-¡Un espectáculo terriblemente bueno!-gritó Cormic, de cara al cielo.

Harry levantó su mirada hacia los fuegos artificiales; era imposible no mirar. Rosado, azul, verde… explosiones estelares en los cielos, chisporroteando, astillándose, regando aguaceros de chispas sobre los jardines.

-Harry-dijo Hermione, tirando de su manga-dímelo. Dímelo ahora.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, sabiendo que debería darle toda su atención, pero de algún modo era incapaz de apartar los ojos de los fuegos artificiales. La miró de reojo, luego otra vez al cielo, luego a…

-¡Harry!-casi gritó ella.

-Fue una carreta-dijo Cormic de pronto, mirándola durante una pausa en la pirotecnia-Le cayó encima.

-¿Fue aplastado por una carreta?

-Un carro, en realidad-dijo Mclaggen, corrigiéndose-Él estaba…

¡BUM!

-¡Wow!-gritó Cormic-¡Miren ese!

-Harry-rogó Hermione.

-Fue estúpido-dijo Harry, obligando finalmente a sus ojos a apartarse del cielo-Fue estúpido, horrible e imperdonable. Debería haber sido roto para leña semanas atrás.

-¿Qué sucedió?-susurró ella.

Y él se lo contó. No todo, no cada mínimo detalle; no era el momento ni el lugar. Pero lo bosquejó, lo suficiente para que ella entendiera la verdad. Ronald era un héroe, pero no había tenido la muerte de un héroe; al menos no del modo en que Inglaterra veía a sus héroes.

No debería haber importado, por supuesto, pero podía notar por la expresión de ella que sí importaba.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-preguntó ella, con voz baja y temblorosa-Me mentiste. ¿Cómo pudiste mentir?

-Hermione, yo…

-Me mentiste. Me dijiste que él había muerto en batalla.

-Yo nunca...

-Me dejaste creerlo-gritó ella-¿Cómo pudiste?

-Hermione-dijo él desesperadamente-Yo…

¡BUM!

Los dos levantaron la mirada; no pudieron evitarlo

-No sé porqué te mentí-dijo Harry una vez que la explosión había disminuido a chispas verdes en espiral-No sabía que tú no sabías la verdad hasta la cena de lady Malfoy. Y no supe qué decir. No…

-No lo hagas-dijo ella con voz entrecortada-No intentes explicar.

Acababa de pedirle que explicara.

-Hermione...

-Mañana-dijo ahogadamente- Háblame mañana. Ahora mismo yo… ahora mismo...

¡BUM!

Y entonces, mientras chispas rosadas llovían desde arriba, ella se marchó, agarrando sus faldas, corriendo ciegamente a través del único lugar vacío en la multitud, justo al lado de Prinny, justo tras la orquesta.

Justo fuera de su vida.

-¡Idiota!-siseó Harry a Cormac

-¿Eh?

Cormac estaba demasiado ocupado mirando al cielo.

-Olvídalo-le dijo Harry bruscamente.

Tenía que encontrar a Hermione. Sabía que ella no quería verlo y normalmente hubiese respetado sus deseos, pero maldita fuera, esto era los Jardines Vauxhall, y había miles de personas pululando, algunas para entretenerse y otras con intenciones más maliciosas.

No era lugar para una dama sola, especialmente una tan evidentemente angustiada como Hermione.

La siguió por el claro, murmurando una disculpa al toparse con uno de los guardias de Prinny. El vestido de Hermione era de un verde pálido, muy pálido, casi etéreo a la luz de las lámparas de gas, y una vez que fue retrasada por la multitud, fue fácil de seguir. Él no podía alcanzarla, pero al menos podía verla.

Ella se movía rápidamente entre el gentío, al menos más rápido de lo que Harry podía. Hermione era pequeña y podía apretujarse en espacios en los cuales él sólo podía abrirse paso aporreando. La distancia entre ambos crecía, pero Harry aún podía verla, gracias a la ligera inclinación que ambos intentaban descender.

Y entonces...

-Ah, maldición-suspiró Harry.

Ella se dirigía a la pagoda china. ¿Por qué diablos haría eso? No tenía idea de quién estaba dentro, si es que había alguien. Sin mencionar el hecho de que probablemente había múltiples salidas. Sería endemoniadamente difícil seguirla una vez que entrara.

-Hermione-refunfuñó, redoblando sus esfuerzos por cerrar el espacio entre ellos.

Ni siquiera creía que ella supiera que estaba persiguiéndola, y sin embargo había escogido el único camino seguro para perderlo.

¡BUM!

Harry se estremeció. Otro fuego artificial, sin dudas, pero este sonaba extraño, silbando justo sobre su cabeza, como si hubiese sido apuntado demasiado bajo. Levantó la mirada, intentando deducir qué había sucedido, cuando…

-Oh, Dios mío.

Las palabras cayeron sin control de sus labios, graves y estremecidas de terror. Todo el lado este de la pagoda china había explotado en llamas.

-¡Hermione!-gritó y si había pensado que antes intentaba meterse con fuerza entre la gente, ahora sabía que no.

Se movía como un loco, derribando gente, pisoteando pies y codeando costillas, hombros, incluso rostros, mientras luchaba por llegar a la pagoda.

A su alrededor la gente reía, señalando la pagoda en llamas, obviamente pensando que era parte del espectáculo.

Al fin llegó a la pagoda, pero cuando intentó subir corriendo los escalones, fue bloqueado por dos guardias fornidos.

-No puede entrar ahí-dijo uno de ellos-Demasiado peligroso.

-Hay una mujer allí-rugió Harry, luchando por liberarse de su agarre.

-No hay...

-La vi —casi gritó Harry-¡Suéltenme!

Los dos hombres se miraron, y entonces uno murmuró.

-Es su propia cabeza-y lo dejó ir.

Él irrumpió en el edificio, sosteniendo un pañuelo sobre su boca contra el humo. ¿Tendría Hermione un pañuelo? ¿Estaba siquiera viva?

Revisó el piso inferior; estaba llenándose de humo, pero hasta entonces el fuego parecía estar contenido en los niveles superiores. Hermione no estaba en ninguna parte.

El aire estaba llenándose de crujidos y pequeñas explosiones, y a su lado un trozo de madera cayó al suelo. Harry levantó la mirada; el techo parecía estar desintegrándose ante sus ojos. Otro minuto y estaría muerto. Si iba a salvar a Hermione, tendría que rogar que ella estuviera consciente y colgando de una ventana de arriba, porque no creía que las escaleras pudieran soportarlo para un ascenso.

Ahogándose con el humo acre, salió tambaleándose por la puerta trasera, mirando frenéticamente las ventanas de arriba, mientras buscaba una ruta para subir al lado oeste del edificio, que seguía totalmente intacto.

-¡Hermione!-gritó, una última vez, aunque dudaba que ella pudiera oírlo sobre el rugido de las llamas.

-¡Harry!

Su corazón golpeó en su pecho al darse vuelta hacia el sonido de la voz de ella, para encontrarla parada fuera, luchando contra dos hombres grandotes que intentaban evitar que corriera hacia él.

-¿Hermione?-susurró.

De algún modo ella se liberó y corrió hacia él y fue sólo entonces que él emergió de su trance, porque seguía demasiado cerca del edificio en llamas, y en aproximadamente diez segundos, ella también lo estaría. La levantó en brazos antes de que ella pudiera rodearlo con los suyos, sin frenar el paso hasta que ambos estuvieron a una distancia segura de la pagoda.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-gritó ella, aún aferrada a sus hombros-¿Por qué estabas en la pagoda?

-¡Estaba salvándote! Te vi entrar corriendo en…

-Pero salí corriendo enseguida…

-¡Pero yo no sabía eso!

Se quedaron sin palabras, y por un momento ninguno habló, y entonces Hermione susurró.

-Casi morí cuando te vi dentro. Te vi por la ventana.

Los ojos de Harry seguían escociendo y llorosos por el humo, pero de algún modo, cuando la miró, todo estaba claro como el cristal.

-Nunca en mi vida entera me asusté tanto como cuando vi que ese misil golpeaba la pagoda-dijo él… y se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

Dos años de guerra, de muerte, de destrucción y sin embargo nada había tenido el poder de aterrarlo como pensar en perderla.

Y supo, allí mismo, supo hasta las puntas de sus pies que no podría esperar un año para casarse con Hermione. No tenía idea de cómo haría que los padres de ella aceptaran, pero encontraría la manera. Y si no… Bien, una boda escocesa había sido bastante buena para muchas parejas antes de ellos.

Pero una cosa era segura. No podía enfrentar la idea de una vida sin ella.

-Hermione, yo...

Había tantas cosas que quería decir. No sabía dónde empezar, cómo comenzar. Esperaba que ella pudiera verlo en sus ojos, porque las palabras simplemente no estaban. No existían palabras para expresar lo que había en su corazón.

-Te amo-le susurró, e incluso eso no pareció suficiente-Te amo, y…

-¡Hermione!-chilló alguien, y ambos giraron para ver a la madre de ella corriendo hacia ellos con más velocidad que nadie, incluyendo a la misma condesa de Gryffindor, jamás hubiese soñado que poseía-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione-seguía repitiendo la condesa, una vez que llegó a su lado y asfixió a su hija con abrazos-Alguien me dijo que estabas en la pagoda. Alguien dijo...

-Estoy bien, mamá-le aseguró Hermione-Estoy bien.

Lady Gryffindor se detuvo, parpadeó y luego se volvió hacia Harry, asimilando su apariencia cubierta de hollín y despeinada.

-¿Tú la salvaste?-le preguntó.

-Ella sola se salvó-admitió Harry.

-Pero él lo intentó-dijo Hermione-Entró a buscarme.

-Yo…-La condesa parecía haberse quedado sin palabras y entonces, al final, simplemente dijo-Gracias.

-No hice nada-dijo Harry.

-Creo que lo hiciste-replicó lady Canby, sacando un pañuelo de su ridículo y dando golpecitos a sus ojos-Yo…-Miró nuevamente a Hermione-No puedo perder otro, Hermione. No puedo perderte.

-Lo sé, mamá-dijo Hermione, con voz tranquilizadora-Estoy bien. Puedes ver que lo estoy.

-Lo sé, lo sé, yo…-Y entonces algo pareció romperse dentro suyo, porque se apartó rápidamente, agarró a Hermione por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla-¿Qué creíste que estabas haciendo?-gritó-¡Escapando sola!

-No sabía que iba a prenderse fuego-jadeó Hermione.

-¡En los Jardines Vauxhall! ¡Sabes lo que sucede a las jóvenes en lugares como este! Voy a…

-Lady Gryffindor-dijo Harry, apoyando una mano serena en su hombro-Tal vez ahora no es el momento...

Lady Gryffindor se detuvo y asintió, mirando alrededor de ellos para ver si alguien había presenciado su pérdida de compostura.

Sorprendentemente, no parecían haber atraído un público; la mayoría seguía demasiado ocupada viendo el gran final de la pagoda. Y, de hecho, incluso ellos tres fueron incapaces de apartar los ojos de la estructura cuando finalmente implosionó, colapsando al suelo en un infierno abrasador.

-Buen Dios-susurró Harry, tomando aire.

-Harry-dijo Hermione, ahogándose con su nombre.

Fue una sola palabra, pero él entendió perfectamente.

-Irás a casa-dijo la mujer severamente, tirando la mano de Hermione-Nuestro carruaje está al otro lado de esa verja.

-Mamá, necesito hablar con el señor…

-Puedes decir lo que quieras decir mañana-Lady Gryffindor miró bruscamente a Harry-¿Correcto, señor Potter?

-Por supuesto-dijo él-Pero las acompañaré a su carruaje.

-Eso no es…

-Es necesario-afirmó Harry.

Lady Gryffindor parpadeó ante su tono firme, y entonces dijo:

-Supongo que lo es.

Su voz era suave, sólo un poquito pensativa y Harry se preguntó si acababa de darse cuenta de cuánto quería él a su hija.

Las llevó hasta su carruaje, observó cómo se alejaba rodando de su vista, preguntándose cómo esperaría hasta la mañana. Era absurdo, realmente. Le había pedido a Hermione que lo esperara un año, tal vez incluso dos, y ahora no podía aguantarse por catorce horas.

Se volvió hacia los Jardines y suspiró. No quería regresar allí, aun si significaba tomar el camino largo a donde los coches de alquiler hacían cola para los clientes.

-¡Señor Potter! ¡Harry!

Se dio vuelta para ver al padre de Hermione corriendo a través de la verja.

-Lord Gryffindor-dijo-Yo…

-¿Has visto a mi esposa?-lo interrumpió frenéticamente el conde-¿O a Hermione?

Harry relató rápidamente los eventos de la noche y le aseguró que estaban a salvo, notando cómo se aflojaba con alivio el hombre mayor.

-Se marcharon hace dos minutos-le dijo al conde.

El padre de Hermione sonrió con ironía.

-Olvidándose completamente de mí-dijo-Supongo que no tienes un carruaje a la vuelta de la esquina.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

-Vine en un coche de alquiler-admitió.

Eso revelaba su espantosa falta de fondos, pero si el conde no estaba ya al tanto del estado de los fondos de Harry, pronto lo estaría. Ningún hombre tomaría en cuenta una proposición matrimonial para su hija sin investigar la situación económica del pretendiente.

El conde suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la situación.

-Bien-dijo, plantando sus manos en las caderas mientras miraba por la calle-Supongo que no se puede hacer otra cosa más que caminar.

-¿Caminar, milord?

Lord Gryffindor lo miró de una manera evaluadora.

-¿Te animas?

-Claro-dijo Harry rápidamente.

Sería un paseo a Mayfair, donde vivían los Granger y luego un poco más hasta su apartamento en Portman Square, pero no era nada comparado con lo que había hecho en la península.

-Bien. Te pondré en mi carruaje una vez que lleguemos a casa.

Caminaron con rapidez pero en silencio cruzando el puente, deteniéndose sólo para admirar el esporádico fuego artificial que aún explotaba en el aire.

-Uno pensaría que los habrían disparado todos a esta altura-dijo lord Gryffindor, inclinándose de costado.

-O parado totalmente-dijo Harry con aspereza-Después de lo que sucedió con la pagoda...

-Así es.

Harry pretendía retomar la caminata, estaba bastante seguro de que eso quería, pero de algún modo, en cambio, dijo sin querer:

-Quiero casarme con Hermione.

El conde giró y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-¿Perdón?

-Quiero casarme con su hija.

Ahí está, lo había dicho.

Incluso dos veces.

Y, por lo menos, el conde no se veía preparado para mandar a que lo mataran.

-Debo decir que esto no es una sorpresa-murmuró el hombre.

-Y quiero que usted se quede con su dote.

-Eso, sin embargo, sí lo es.

-No soy un cazafortunas-dijo Harry.

Una esquina de los labios del conde se curvó… no era exactamente una sonrisa, pero algo similar, al menos.

-Si estás tan decidido a probarlo, ¿por qué no eliminar la dote totalmente?

-Eso no sería justo para Hermione-dijo Harry, parándose rígidamente-Mi orgullo no vale su comodidad.

Lord Gryffindor se quedó callado por lo que parecieron los tres segundos más largos de la eternidad.

-¿La amas?

-Con todo mi ser.

-Bien-El conde asintió con aprobación-Ella es tuya. Siempre y cuando tomes la dote entera. Y si ella dice sí.-Harry no podía moverse. Nunca había soñado que podría ser tan sencillo. Se había preparado para una pelea, se había resignado a una posible fuga-No te veas tan sorprendido-dijo el conde con una carcajada-¿Sabes cuántas veces Ronald escribió a casa sobre ti? Con todos sus hábitos de sinvergüenza, Ronald tenía un ojo perspicaz para las personas, y si él dijo que no había nadie con quien prefiriera ver casado a Hermione, me siento inclinado a creerlo.

-¿Él escribió eso?-susurró Harry.

Le escocían los ojos, pero esa vez no podía culpar al humo. Sólo al recuerdo de Ronald, en uno de sus raros momentos de seriedad. Ronald, cuando había pedido a Harry la promesa de cuidar de Hermione. Harry nunca había interpretado que eso significara matrimonio, pero tal vez eso era lo que Ronald había tenido en mente todo el tiempo.

-Ronald te quería, hijo-dijo el conde.

-Yo también lo quería. Como a un hermano.

El conde sonrió.

-Bien, entonces. Esto parece bastante adecuado, ¿no lo crees?-Se volvieron y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente-¿Visitarás a Hermione por la mañana?-preguntó lord Gryffindor mientras salían del puente hacia la ribera norte del Támesis.

-A primera hora-le aseguró Harry-A primerísima hora.

* * *

><p>Todo va sobre ruedas.<p>

¡El papá de Hermione ya dió su consentimiento para que se casen! Y la mamá nunca se mostró muy reacia a la unión.

El final feliz está cerca.

Es el turno de las respuestas a los reviews.

**(****):** Tengo un pequeño problema… ¡No aparece tu nombre! Pero por el comentario, creo que puedes ser . ¿Acerté? El porqué, después de una escena tan romántica, se ponen a discutir… honestamente, ya era hora de que Hermione sacará el carácter terco que tiene. En algún momento debía pasar. Ella es tan terca que no quiere ver que la promesa hecha a Ron ya no tiene nada que ver. Con calma, Hermione ya se decidió por un pretendiente y no creo que voltee a ver a otro más. Si es que encuentras a un Harry así en la vida real, no dudes en avisarme donde lo compraste para yo poder ir y comprarme uno también. Besos de caramelo.

**Hanny:**Tranquila, tranquila cariño. Ya verás que los padres de Hermione no le piensan escoger ningún marido que ella no quiera. Yo también pienso que un par de años es demasiado, pero casarse inmediatamente tampoco me parece muy correcto. Digo yo; si el compromiso era para que pudieran conocerse bien antes del "acepto", entonces deben tener un tiempo prudencial. Digamos uno o dos meses. Que bueno que te encante linda, eso me pone muy feliz. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Besos de algodón de azúcar.

**EriqitaPotterGranger**: Linda te extrañé en el capítulo que no estuviste. El beso que compartieron fue, definitivamente, un señor beso. Uno de esos que todas queremos. Yo voto porque de frente le des la cachetadita. Mira que uno es un bruto que no sabe hablar y la otra se apresura en pensar algo y no le deja explicarse. Sip, yo voto por la cachetadita. Lamento mucho haber demorado linda, pero ha sido por causas de fuerza mayor. Como has leído arriba, a la historia le quedan poquitos capítulos más, no puedo darte el número exacto, pero de que son poquitos si lo son. Besos de chocolate.

**maribel-chan**: Honestamente… a mi me parece que la elección de palabras de Harry no fue la más acertada. Se prestaba a mal interpretaciones. Y eso fue lo que pasó. A mi también me sonó a ultimátum lo de Hermione. Besos de fresa.

**Angelinarte**: Lo que dices de Hyde Park es totalmente cierto. Y lo del facebook también. De haber sido posible, lo hubiese posteado no solo en facebook, sino también en twitter, livejournal y todas las demás redes sociales. Pero si, es muy lindo de su parte el querer trabajar y no depender de ella y su dinero. Ya deberían hacerlo así los vagos de estos tiempos. Lo de la "balaustra"… en realidad, me equivoqué escribiendo. Debía haber puesto "balaustrada". Según wikipedia, es una forma moldeada en piedra o madera, y algunas veces en metal, que soporta el remate de un parapeto de balcones y terrazas, o barandas de escaleras. El conjunto de balaustres se denomina balaustrada. O no linda, aquí no aparecen ni Ginny ni Cho. En lo de su aspecto… creo que puedes imaginártelo como más te guste. No te sientas mas viejita linda, al contrario, en navidad debes sentir mucho más joven que de costumbre. Besos de crema pastelera.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Chaito.

Cami Sky


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola todo el mundo!

¿Cómo andan las cosas? ¿Me extrañaron?

Lamento la demora en la actualización. La semana pasada tuve una avalancha de trabajo y se me dificultó muchísimo el sentarme frente a la máquina para poder traerles el último capítulo.

Sip. Tal y como leyeron.

Este es el último capítulo.

Pero como comenté en la actualización anterior, ya tengo seleccionada cual será la próxima fanfictionalización. Eso si, de que me demoraré un poquito en subirla pues si me demoraré. Y hay un muy buen motivo. Ayer por la tarde, el propietario del edifico donde están las oficinas donde trabajo; informó que tenemos que desalojar a fin de mes porque va a hacer remodelaciones interiores. Así que ya ven, me la voy a pasar recogiendo todas mis cosas y atareada ayudando a guardar todo.

Como dije al principio, es momento de darles el nombre original del libro y el nombre del autor. La autora es Julia Quinn y el título del libro es _"The__First__Kiss"__in__Lady__Whistledown__Strikes__Back_; que en español vendría a ser "El Primer Beso".

Los dejo con el último capítulo de esta hermosa historia.

Por cierto, debo advertirles algo. No es que sea un capítulo lemon, pero hay una escena, justo al final, algo subida de tono. No es un lemon-lemon pero quedan advertidos.

**Capítulo 7**

_La reconstrucción de la Batalla de Waterloo anoche fue, en palabras de Prinny, un "espléndido éxito", llevando a uno a preguntarse si nuestro Regente simplemente no notó que una pagoda china (de las cuales tenemos pocas en Londres) se quemó hasta los cimientos._

_Se rumorea que lady Hermione Granger y el señor Harry Potter estuvieron atrapados dentro, aunque no (increíblemente, en opinión de esta Autora) al mismo tiempo._

_Ninguno de los dos fue herido, y en un intrigante giro de los eventos, lady Hermione partió con su madre, y el señor Potter partió con lord Gryffindor._

_¿Podrían estar recibiéndolo en su rebaño? Esta Autora no se atreve a especular, pero en cambio promete informar sólo la verdad, en cuanto esté disponible._

_Ecos de sociedad de lady Whistledown, 19 de junio de 1816_

Había muchas interpretaciones de "a primera hora", y Harry había decidido tomar la que significaba las tres de la mañana.

Había aceptado la oferta del carruaje de lord Gryffindor y había llegado a casa mucho más temprano, pero una vez allí, lo único que podía hacer era dar vueltas inquieto, contando los minutos hasta que pudiera presentarse nuevamente al umbral de los Granger y pedir formalmente a Hermione que se casara con él.

No estaba nervioso; sabía que ella aceptaría. Pero estaba emocionado… demasiado emocionado para dormir, demasiado emocionado para comer, demasiado emocionado para hacer más que dar vueltas por su pequeña morada, echando el puño al aire de vez en cuando con un triunfante "¡Sí!"

Era tonto y era infantil, pero no podía contenerse.

Y por esa misma razón se encontraba parado bajo la ventana de Hermione en medio de la noche, lanzando guijarros a su ventana expertamente.

Pam. Pam.

Siempre había tenido buena puntería.

Pam. Pum.

Ups.

Probablemente esa era demasiado grande.

Pa…

-¡Aw!

Uuups.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Harry?

-¿Te golpeé?

-¿Era una piedra?

Ella se frotaba el hombro.

-Un guijarro, en realidad-aclaró él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Él sonrió.

-Cortejándote.

Ella miró alrededor, como si alguien de pronto fuera a aparecer para llevarlo cargado a Bedlam.

-¿Ahora?

-Eso parece.

-¿Estás loco?

Él miró alrededor en busca de un enrejado, un árbol... cualquier cosa para trepar.

-Baja y déjame entrar-le dijo.

-Ahora sé que estás demente.

-No lo suficientemente loco como para intentar escalar la pared-dijo él-Ve a la entrada de los sirvientes y déjame entrar.

-Harry, no…

-Hermione.

-Harry, tienes que ir a casa.

Él inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-Creo que me quedaré aquí hasta que toda la casa despierte.

-No lo harías.

-Lo haré-le aseguró.

Algo en su tono debe haberla impresionado, porque se detuvo para evaluar eso.

-Muy bien-dijo en una voz bastante parecida a una maestra de escuela-Bajaré. Pero no creas que vas a entrar.

Harry sólo la saludó antes de que ella desapareciera dentro de su habitación, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y silbando mientras iba tranquilamente a la puerta de los sirvientes.

La vida era buena.

No, era más que eso.

La vida era espectacular.

Hermione casi había muerto de sorpresa al ver a Harry parado en su jardín trasero. Bueno, tal vez eso era exagerar un poquito, pero ¡santo cielo! ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo?

Y sin embargo, aunque lo había regañado, aunque le había dicho que se fuera a casa, no había podido sofocar el aturdido regocijo que había sentido al verlo allí. Harry era remilgado y convencional; no hacía cosas como esta.

Excepto tal vez por ella.

Lo hacía por ella.

¿Podría haber sido más perfecto?

Se puso una bata pero dejó sus pies descalzos. Quería moverse lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible. La mayoría de los sirvientes dormían en la parte superior de la casa, pero el mozo estaba abajo, cerca de las cocinas y Hermione tendría que pasar directamente junto al dormitorio del ama de llaves también.

Luego de un par de minutos de corretear, llegó a la puerta trasera y giró la llave con cuidado. Harry estaba justo al otro lado.

-Hermione-le dijo con una sonrisa, y entonces, antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad siquiera de decir su nombre, él la levantó en sus brazos y capturó su boca con la suya.

-Harry-jadeó ella, cuando él finalmente la dejó-¿qué haces aquí?

Los labios de él se movieron por su cuello.

-Decirte que te amo-Todo el cuerpo de ella cosquilleó. Se lo había dicho antes esa noche, pero se emocionó como si fuese la primera vez. Y entonces él se apartó, con ojos serios mientras decía-Y esperar que digas lo mismo.

-Te amo-susurró ella-Sí, sí. Pero necesito que…

-Necesitas que te explique-terminó él por ella-porqué no te conté lo de Ronald.

No era lo que Hermione había estado a punto de decir; asombrosamente, no había estado pensando en Ronald. No había pensado en él en toda la noche, no desde que había visto a Harry dentro de la pagoda en llamas.

-Desearía tener una respuesta mejor-le dijo-pero la verdad es que no sé porqué nunca te lo dije. Supongo que nunca era el momento correcto.

-No podemos hablar aquí-dijo ella, consciente de pronto de que seguían de pie en el umbral. Cualquiera podría escucharlos y despertar-Ven conmigo-le dijo, tomando su mano y tirando de él hacia adentro.

No podía llevarlo a su habitación, eso no podía ser. Pero había un pequeño salón un tramo más arriba, que estaba lejos de los dormitorios de todos. Nadie los escucharía allí.

Una vez que llegaron a su nuevo lugar, ella se volvió hacia Harry.

-No importa. Entiendo lo de Ronald. Exageré.

-No-dijo él, tomándole las manos-no exageraste.

-Sí lo hice. Fue la sorpresa, supongo-Él llevó sus manos a los labios-Pero tengo que preguntar-susurró-¿Me lo hubieses contado?

Harry se quedó quieto, con las manos de ella entre las suyas, sostenidas entre sus cuerpos.

-No lo sé-dijo con calma-Supongo que hubiese tenido que hacerlo, con el tiempo-Hubiese tenido que hacerlo. No eran las palabras que ella había pensado oír-Cincuenta años es mucho tiempo para guardar un secreto-agregó él.

¿Cincuenta años? Ella levantó la mirada. Él sonreía.

-¿Harry?-preguntó, su voz temblorosa.

-¿Te casarás conmigo?-Los labios de ella se abrieron. Intentó asentir, pero parecía que no podía hacer funcionar nada-Ya le pregunté a tu padre.

-Tú…

Harry la acercó más.

-Él dijo sí.

-La gente te llamará cazafortunas-susurró Hermione.

Tenía que decirlo; sabía que eso era importante para él.

-¿Tú lo harás?-Ella sacudió la cabeza. Él se encogió de hombros-Entonces nada más me importa-Y entonces, como si el momento no fuese lo suficientemente perfecto, él se apoyó sobre una rodilla, sin soltarle las manos-Hermione Granger-dijo, su voz solemne y sincera-¿te casarás conmigo?

Ella asintió. Entre sus lágrimas, asintió, y de algún modo consiguió hablar.

-Sí. ¡Oh, sí!

Las manos de él apretaron las suyas, se puso de pie, y entonces ella estuvo en sus brazos.

-Hermione-murmuró él, sus labios cálidos contra el oído de ella-te haré feliz. Prometo, con todo mí ser, que te haré feliz.

-Ya lo haces-Ella sonrió, levantando la mirada hacia su rostro, preguntándose cómo se había vuelto tan conocido, tan preciado-Bésame-le dijo impulsivamente.

Harry se agachó, depositando un suave beso sobre sus labios.

-Debería irme-dijo él.

-No, bésame.

Él respiró con dificultad.

-No sabes lo que pides.

-Bésame-dijo ella nuevamente-Por favor.

Y él lo hizo. No creía que debiera hacerlo; Hermione lo veía en sus ojos. Pero no pudo controlarse. Ella tembló con un estremecimiento de poder femenino cuando los labios de él encontraron los suyos, hambrientos y posesivos, prometiendo amor, prometiendo pasión.

Prometiendo todo.

Ahora no había marcha atrás; ella lo sabía. Harry era como un hombre poseído, sus manos vagaban sobre ella con una intimidad arrebatadora. Había poco entre la piel de ambos; ella sólo llevaba su camisón de seda y la bata, y cada toque provocaba una presión y un calor excitantes.

-Aléjame ahora-rogó Harry-Aléjame ahora y oblígame a hacer lo correcto.

Pero la agarró más fuerte mientras lo decía y sus manos encontraron la curva del trasero de ella y la presionaron escandalosamente contra él.

Hermione simplemente sacudió la cabeza. Deseaba demasiado esto. Lo deseaba a él. Harry había despertado algo dentro suyo, algo poderoso y primitivo, una necesidad que era imposible de explicar o negar.

-Bésame, Harry-susurró-Y más.

Él lo hizo, con una pasión que le robó hasta el alma.

-No te tomaré ahora. No aquí. No de este modo-consiguió pronunciar cuando se apartó.

-No me importa-casi gimió ella.

-No hasta que seas mi esposa-juró él.

-Entonces, por el amor de Dios, busca una licencia especial mañana-le dijo ella bruscamente.

Él apretó un dedo contra sus labios, y cuando ella observó su rostro, se dio cuenta de que Harry sonreía.

Bastante diabólicamente.

-No te haré el amor-reiteró, sus ojos se volvieron pícaros-Pero haré todo lo demás.

-¿Harry?-susurró ella. Él la levantó en sus brazos y la depositó sobre el sofá-Harry, ¿qué estás…?

-Nada que hayas escuchado-le dijo con una risita.

-Pero…-Ella jadeó-¡Oh, santo cielo! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Los labios de él estaban en el interior de sus rodillas, y se movían hacia arriba.

-Lo que tú crees, imagino-murmuró él, su boca caliente contra el muslo de Hermione.

-Pero...

De repente él levantó la mirada, y perder esos labios sobre su piel fue devastador para ella.

-¿Alguien notará si arruino este camisón?

-Cielos… no-dijo ella, demasiado aturdida como para decir algo más completo.

-Bien-dijo él, y entonces le dio un tirón, ignorando el jadeo de Hermione cuando la tira izquierda se separó del canesú.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo he estado soñando con este momento?-murmuró Harry, moviendo su cuerpo sobre el de ella hasta que su boca encontró los senos.

-Yo... ah... ah...

Hermione esperaba que él realmente no esperara una respuesta. Los labios de Harry habían encontrado su pezón y no tenía idea de cómo era posible, pero juraría que lo sentía entre sus piernas.

O tal vez era su mano, que la tocaba de la manera más perversa posible.

-¿Harry?-jadeó.

Él levantó la cabeza, sólo el tiempo suficiente para mirarle la cara y decir lentamente:

-He estado distraído.

-Tú...

Si ella tenía intenciones de decir más, se perdió cuando él volvió a descender, sus labios reemplazando los dedos en su lugar más íntimo. Docenas de palabras inundaron la mente de ella, la mayoría involucrando el nombre de él y frases como "no deberías", "no puedes", pero lo único que parecía poder hacer era gemir, lloriquear y soltar un "¡oh!" de placer.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh!-Y entonces otra vez, cuando la lengua de él hizo algo particularmente perverso-¡Oh, Harry!

Él debió oír el chillido en su voz, porque volvió a hacerlo. Y entonces una y otra vez, hasta que algo muy extraño sucedió, y ella simplemente explotó debajo de él. Jadeó, se arqueó, vio las estrellas.

Y en cuanto a Harry, simplemente se levantó, sonrió mirándola a la cara, se pasó la lengua por los labios y dijo.

-Oh, Hermione.

* * *

><p>Y colorín colorado, está historia se ha terminado.<p>

Hay un epílogo pequeñito que estaré subiendo a finales de la semana. Pero es muy, muy pequeñito.

Espero, de todo corazón, que les haya gustado esta historia.

Ahora, con ustedes, las respuestas a los reviews.

**maribel-chan:** Que bueno que te hay gustado el capítulo linda. Cormac es un idiota con mayúsculas. Mira que no darse cuenta de las indirectas que le estaba mandando Harry para que cierre la boca. La escena de la pagoda me pareció súper tierna, en que ambos creían que el otro estaba en peligro y trataban de rescatarse mutuamente. Lo bueno de que haya sido tan directo es que le salieron bien las cosas. Como dices, Ron tuvo un papel indirectamente importante, gracias a él los padres le aceptaron la propuesta. Besos de crema pastelera.

**Angelinarte**: Yo nunca me imaginé al señor Granger reaccionando tan drásticamente, lo más que podía imaginármelo era negándose a concederle la mano de Hermione… eso si, siempre muy correcto y elegantísimo. Aunque sip, tienes razón en que supo poner los pies en la tierra. A mí se me hace que en el momento en que Harry estaba pidiéndole permiso para casarse con Hermione, por dentro estaba que se moría de nervios. Honestamente, a mí esa representación de la batalla me pareció de muy mal gusto. Totalmente fuera de lugar. Y muy irrespetuoso para aquellos que no solo murieron sino que vieron morir a sus camaradas. Totalmente desagradable la idea. Lamento decirte linda, que no podrás ver la boda. Tendrás que conformarte con imaginártela… al igual que yo. Besos de caramelo.

**Elsy82**: Hola linda. Que bueno que te encante la historia. Lo bueno es que Harry si recibió el permiso para casarse con Hermione si mucho esfuerzo. De que van a ser felices no me cabe la menos duda. Besos de chocolate.

**:** La verdad es que yo tampoco podía decir otra cosa cuando terminé ese capítulo. La suegrita hace tiempo que ya claudicó. ¿Recuerdas que siempre lo recibía con los brazos abiertos? Lo invitaba al té y todo. Así que con la señora Granger no habrá problemas. Y por suerte el padre de Hermione ya aceptó también. Así que ahora solo les queda vivir felices y comer perdices. La proposición ha sido muy original… ya me gustaría a mi que lo me propusieran así. Sobretodo si es un hombre tan atractivo como lo es Harry. Me pregunto si Santa me lo podrá traer para Navidad. Esta vez si salió tu nombre linda, así que no tuve problemas. Besos de menta.

**Marina****Chan****84:** ¡Hola! ¡Saludos diurnos desde Perú! Aquí son las diez de la mañana. No estoy segura, pero creo que tenemos un diferencia horaria de dos o tres horas… valga la redundancia. Es genial que te sumaras a este pequeño proyecto linda. ¿Te lo leíste todo de un tirón? Con razón te quedaste hasta tan tarde. La decisión de fanfictionalizarla fue muy sencilla, en cuanto la leí supe que debía hacerlo. Es una historia hermosa. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Que tengas una linda semana. Besos de frutilla.

**Hanny**: Las cosas van mejor imposible. Harry ya tiene el permiso para casarse y Hermione es imposible que le diga que no. Espero que la visita te haya gustado. Besos de frambuesa.

**iztaik**: Contra todo pronóstico, ha resultado ser mucho más fácil de lo que Harry creía al principio. El esperado final ya llegó, espero que te guste tanto como los capítulos anteriores. Besos de dulce de leche.

Nos vemos en el epílogo.

Chaito

Cami Sky


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola todos y todas!

Como les prometí, aquí está el epílogo de la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto leerla como a mi fanfictionalizarla. Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron un tiempo para dejarme un review, a aquellos que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas, a los lectores silenciosos que me brindaron su apoyo simplemente por el hecho de leer.

Gracias a los que la siguieron desde el primer capítulo, gracias a los que se fueron sumando en cada actualización.

Muchas gracias a todos.

**EPÍLOGO**

_¡Triunfo!_

_Para esta Autora, eso es._

_¿No fue insinuado justo en estas páginas que podría realizarse una unión entre lady Hermione Granger y el señor Potter?_

_Una noticia apareció en el Profeta de ayer, anunciando su compromiso. Y en el baile Longbottom de anoche, lord y lady Gryffindor se declararon encantados con la pareja. Lady Hermione estaba absolutamente radiante y en cuanto al señor Potter... esta Autora está alegremente complacida de informar que se lo oyó murmurar "será un compromiso breve."_

_Bien, ahora, si tan sólo esta Autora pudiera resolver el misterio Malfoy..._

_Ecos de sociedad de lady Whistledown, 21 de junio de 1816._

**FIN**

¡Yo les advertí que el epílogo era muy que muy cortito!

En fin… espero que les haya gustado mucho esta fanfictionalización.

Ahora, por última vez en esta historia… las respuestas a los reviews.

**lucecita11**: No te preocupes linda, tus estudios son muy importantes. Muchas gracias por haber estado aquí durante todo este tiempo. La próxima historia se demorará un poquito pero llegará. Muchas gracias. Besos de chocolate.

**EriqitaPotterGranger**: ¡Reina! ¡Te extrañé el capítulo anterior! Ya me preguntaba por donde era que andabas… casi me pongo a pensar que me habías abandonado. ¡Si! ¡Fue súper linda su declaración! ¡Yo también quiero! No es justo que ella se quede con lo mejorcito. Yo no me hubiese podido contener las ganas y me comía enterito en ese momento. Si linda, el epílogo es así de cortito y no se puede extender más. Muchas gracias por estar aquí todo este tiempo. Besos de caramelo.

**maribel-chan**: Yo tampoco me creo que ya se haya terminado la historia. Harry no es un tanto ansioso… es que él es ansioso completo. Pero lo mejor de que no esperara a la mañana es que nos regalo un hermoso momento en pareja. Gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo. Esperoq eu el epílogo no te haya decepcionado. Besos de crema pastelera.

**Angelinarte**: ¿Cómo has podido vivir sin conexión tantos días? Yo no podría soportarlo. Lo lamento linda, se que el epílogo te ha de haber decepcionado… no era la Luna de miel que tanto esperabas poder leer. Y no podremos ver a los nietos más que en nuestras imaginaciones. Lo del brazalete ha quedado relegado a formar parte de los grandes misterios sin resolver del mundo. Mi víctima también, desde el principio, fue Cho Chang. Y más que nada por los mismos motivos que los tuyos. Si yo hubiese estado en su lugar, me iba corriendo a la otra punta del país. Gracias por haber estado conmigo todo este tiempo. Besos de manzana acaramelada.

Nos vemos en el siguiente fic.

Besos para todos.

Cami Sky


End file.
